A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality
by Raile21
Summary: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, as well as Wade Load have fallen into Dr.Draken's trap. With a squad of killer beebee's and henchman's galore, Dr. Draken banishes KP, Ron and Wade using the trans dimensional vortex inducer into our world! Actionpacked!
1. Part One

Created by Raile 21 from the KP Fanfic section

**A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality**

Hi guys, this is my first ever fan fiction here, so I need reviews and suggestions maybe. I don't own anything in Kim Possible, no matter how much I wish it to be, it all belong to Walt Disney Co., those ungrateful and lucky DOG (Dashingly Outstanding Guys), so don't sue me. I think I put in the words right.

I make the story after STD and up to current episode.

* * *

**Chapter One – The start and the beginning**

**Middleton, Colorado, 03:00 AM, 2 September 2005**

Kim Possible (KP) is sleeping peacefully, her flowing red hair and beautiful feature, do not diminishes, even when she's sleeping, if it is even possible, she looks even cuter in her sleep than when she is active in the day. Cute I mean, in the cute sense that says "Ooh what an angel" sort of cute when you see the expression in her face. Then her phone beside the bed suddenly rings, Kim Possible wakes up, with her emerald green eyes shifting uncomfortably, annoyed that her phone would ring at three in the morning, but as this had happened before in the past, she can already guess who it is.

"Hello?" Kim said, while straightening up on her bed.

"Hi KP, eh it's me, Ron." Ron's voice answers from the speaker

"Rooon… How many times must I tell you not to call me this late when I'm sleeping?" Kim says to his boyfriend/best friend with dangerous tone. _I can't believe Ron calls me like this, I thought I already told him months ago that we're dating, the proms really happened, I did not leave him for Rufus, cant believe I just thought that, ewww gross, and he's on the team, as well as making that winning touchdown on the last football match with Upperton._

"Eh yeah, you did already KP, but I just want to ask whether the thing with Drakken and Shego last time is real or not, you know with all the losing memory thing, and the train and the pants falling down. I just want to know whether you're really does have your memory back KP, and it is not just a wishful dream I've just had. Oh no. Or is it that I was dreaming and your memory still isn't back and that what I am saying now is totally creeping you out." As Ron's voice trails through the speaker.

Kim stares at the speaker of her phone, with disbelief. She can't believe what her boyfriend/best friend is saying. _Is Ron really that dense? But oh Ron is so cute when he is worried. I think I'll mess with him here, just to teach him a lesson for calling this late._

"What are you talking about Ron? I don't understand a single word you're saying." Kim asks adding a hint of confusion to her tone.

"I mean the fact that we're now dating Kim? Helloooo?! …I thought your memory is back already." Ron asks worriedly

"What?! Ron I know we've been best friends like forever, but I think me as your girlfriend is over the top don't you think?" Kim says suppressing the glee in her voice

" What?! Say it isn't so KP. Noo the injustice!!" Ron said with a groan and anguish

"Rufus, I thought you told me that what happened yesterday is real!"

Kim heard Ron said angrily to Rufus, while she can hear Rufus squeaking loudly to Ron, followed by a yell of pain that sounds like Ron.

"OOuuww! Bad Rufus! Bad Rufus! No Naco for you today! Man, I can't believe Rufus just bit my finger."

"Hahahahaha, oh Ron everything just seems to go from bad to worse for you hah?" Kim said with a dash of amusement in her voice

"KP, why are you laughing?! Why are you laughing?!" Ron said a little louder in the last part

"I'm just messing with you. You do realize that I'm not a morning person do you? And that I hate to be woken up early? And oh Ron, I am just going to say this once, everything isb real, we did go to stop Drakken and Shego yesterday. Even though they got away, at least I did have my memory back, I know that you are my boyfriend and I said I think I love you and the fact that your pants did fall in the train that gives my memory back." Kim said hoping that it would put Ron back into her perspectives.

"Really? That all happens? Man I am so glad right now KP. But… Hey wait a minute! Why did your memory came back when every thing I did to make your memory returns failed, but when my pants falls down it did come back? And why did you said I think I love you instead of I love you?" Ron asks with suspicion and annoyance in his voice.

Kim fidgets slightly after hearing Ron's barrage of questions, at lost of what to say. After a brief moment has passed, Kim finally decides to speak.

"Ehmm, Ron, I don't know, it just did, maybe it's because my memory is stronger when your pants falls down, now your pants didn't fall in every mission but you have to admit it falls down a lot, 28 times by the last count, and every time you did that it shook me somewhat, maybe my memory was triggered by the shock and that linked to the fact that I just bought you a belt for our halfaversery." Kim explains to Ron

"Yeah still don't know what that word means, moving on."

"And for the fact that I did say I think I love you, maybe it's because I am still unsure of what to say at that time, and it's because I don't usually say those words, because I still feels giddy and uncomfortable, you know the whole I can do anything thing didn't mean saying those words on a regular basis, it's kind of a first time for me you know, Ron. But if it will make you feel better I will say it better this time… right now."

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Kim pause a moment before saying…

"Ron, I love you. I do love you in the past I think my love will always be until the end of time. I can't bear the thought of being apart from you and I want you to know that I will always be there for you." Kim finally says exhaling her breath.

"Kim, I love you too. And I feel exactly the same way you just said to me now." Ron voice fills with loving emotion and a sense of satisfaction is heard through the speaker

Both Kim and Ron let that moment lingers on for a moment enjoying the aftereffect atmosphere of the conversation.

"So Ron, I'm beat can you now let me go back to sleep, I'll meet you again tomorrow, it is weekend after all." Finally Kim said breaking the silence.

"Ok, KP. I'll se you tomorrow, want to catch a movie tomorrow? My treat."

"It's a date Ron, now goodnight."

"Goodnight KP."

Kim is about ready to close the phone when…

"Hey KP, you're absolutely sure what happened on Wednesday really happened?"

With exasperation, Kim let out a snarl before Kim slams the phone back to its place, laying back down on her bed, feeling tired and ready to go back to sleep, having dream of a romantic candlelight dinner with Ron.

* * *

**Chapter two – The calm before the storm**

**Middleton, Colorado, The Possible Residence, 09:00 AM, 2 September 2005**

'Knock, knock…'

Ron wearing his trademark red jersey that is one size too large and also one size too large khaki trouser pants knocks on the Possible's residence.

"I said I am sorry Rufus, how long do you want to sulk? Now, look sharp buddy, we're at KP house now." Ron trying to persuade Rufus to behave, while Rufus is sulking and looking annoyed at Ron somehow

"Umphh, make me" Rufus retorts

"I'll buy you double servings of Naco today. How does that sound?"

Rufus looks tempted but managed to hold his ground.

"Fine buddy, I'll let you have my share of Mrs. Dr. P Pancake with extra toppings" Ron offered hoping that will break his buddy's resolve

"Eeep, Okay!" Rufus chatters excitedly, almost beaming at the prospect of triple layered maple sauce pancake with melted cheese and blueberry on top, every naked mole rat's dream, well beside a Naco anyway…

"Oooh, that's amazing Ron, I don't think you ever willingly give your share of my pancake to anyone before." A familiar voice could be heard from the door

_Curses! I was too distracted I forgot that I already knocked and now Kim's mom going to think that I hate her pancakes. _As usual Ron's obliviousness and complete lack of common sense prevails in the most common of time and trivialities.

"Ehh Hi, Mrs. Dr. P, good morning to you. I was actually trying to persuade Rufus to forgive me for something." Ron reasons

"Persuade? If I didn't know any better young man, it's that you're buying Rufus silence, personally I think that you're hiding something" Queried Mrs. Dr. Possible. The Possible matriarch crosses her arms and expecting for Ron to revoke his reasoning.

"What? No. No. No, I was merely divulging in the thought of the best pancake in the world that you always make, with Rufus, Mrs. Dr. P"

_Let's see now Ron's response was flattering of course but based on what I know of Ron's attitude and personality, I say it has something to do with Kimmie, being a brain surgeon really does have its advantage afterall. Hmm, better let it slide, I was young once, I guess this is okay._

Giggling, Anne Possible take a side step to let Ron in.

"Well come in then Ron, I suppose I can make you an extra batch of pancake to satisfy both you and Rufus appetite." Mrs.Dr.Possible says

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. Do you know where Kim is?" Ron replied as he enters the house and following Mrs.Dr.Possible, Ron starts to walk deeper passing the living room and to the corridors leading to the kitchen.

"Why of course dear, she's still sleeping upstairs, why don't you go wake her up?" Mrs. Dr. Possible says

"Will do, Mrs. Dr. P", Ron cheerfully replies, not a minute after…

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Ron screams as he hastily ducks from an incoming rocket

"Ha! You miss me!" Ron says. Apparently Ron has become accustomed to the twin's invention in the house

"Well dooh. We already expect that, that's why we add a homing technology to all our rockets, now…" Jim's voice practically dripping with malicious joy and pride

"… Our rockets are all upgraded into missiles." Tim's voice followed after

"Wait… Missiles?!" Ron face change into realization and then horror, which then change again into panic as the rocket slash missiles make a banana turn and headed towards Ron, Ron ran through the kitchen, thinking fast he grab a frying pan and with almost unbelievable speed, precision… and a whole lot of luck from the endless supply of the Ron Factor, swat the missile straight into Mr. Dr. P breakfast…

And it was caught by Mrs. Dr. Possible before it has a chance to hit her husband "Boys! What did I have tell you about launching rockets in the house? What if somebody got hurt?" Mrs. Dr. P reprimands her children's

"But mom, technically it's not a rocket, it's a missile, plus we programmed it not to hit anyone but Ron" Jim and Tim's protests

"Still no reason to play inside the house, plus if it hit your father instead, like it was about to happen a second ago. What will you boys do? You are both grounded for a week!" An angry Anne Possible says

"Aww mom! At least we know that Ron is cool now right?" _Cool, we have got too ask Ron how he hit a 75 Mps missile into submission, maybe We can try that when I'm old enough to go into mission like Kim._ Jim and Tim protests and think at the same time. Then with practiced ease and acting like they have done nothing wrong whatsoever sits at the table and starts to eat their breakfast of cereals and milk.

"I'm sorry Ron, they're convinced that since you're dating Kim's, then you must be able to dodge it like Kim always does" Mrs. Dr. Possible apologize to Ron

"Ehh, no prob, Mrs. Dr. P, I figured that if I can dodge spinning tops of doom and lasers, missile would be second on my list right now." Ron tried to be modest about it, while still feeling pretty good from proving that he is now considered to be worthy to be Kim's boyfriend not only by her parents, but by the twins as well.

"That's great Ron, it's nice seeing you have the confidence now, you're finally becoming a man." Anne Possible said proudly to Ron, which she felt like a second son to her

"Not a man that's about to be launched to the nearest black hole I hope" cut by Mr. Dr. P, finally putting down his newspaper and finally addresses Ron

"Eeep, no Mr. Dr P." cringed Ron, if anyone can do that its Kim's dad

"Anyway, so Ronald, what plan have you got for Kimmie-cub today?" Ask James Possible to Ron. Eyeing his breakfast from which Rufus can be seen having a milk bath swimming happily in his bowl of cereal.

"Well, Mr. Dr. P. I plan to take Kim to the movies today, after that we're going to have lunch at Bueno Nacho." Answers Ron recovering from the initial shock, as well as hastily scooping Rufus out of Kim's father breakfast

_Well it seems innocent enough, I don't have to worry about Kim and Ron going into a regretful situation for both of them now do I? _"That's fine Ron, make sure she come back before dinner or its black hole for you" States James possible with a firm tone, trying to find whether there's hair on his cereal before realizing that Rufus is hairless.

"Yes, Mr. Dr. P." Replies Ron sheepishly

"Now Ron, go and get Kim while I prepare the pancakes for you" says Anne Possible whipping out the flour, which oddly enough was previously called Sacky III by Ron, before mysteriously disappeared taken by Jim for an experiment, leaving the rest to his mom.

"Yummm! Pancakes!!" Rufus chatters as he crawl out of Ron's pocket and to the table looking hopefully at Anne Possible

"And you too Rufus" added Anne Possible to the naked mole rat

"Yes Mrs. Dr. P" Ron answers as he goes out of the kitchen and going up the stairs to the second floor, open the trap door and climbing up to Kim's customized loft, knocking at the door he receives no reply. _Wow, when Kim's sleeps, she sleeps like an elephant. That is… nothing short of an elephant noise will wake her up now. _Ron grin evilly _Well Kim, its time for you to wake up whether you like it or not. _"Ready or not Kim, I'm coming in!" before charging in and…

Kim's POV

Kim's turns the shower knob off, while drying her body with a towel; she put on her bathrobe and while she got out of her bathroom, proceed to dry off her hair with her towel. Being a girl she could use a hair blower to dry her hair faster but she read in a magazine that a hair blower can damage the hair, and make it dry and dull, besides she liked doing it as it gave her a moment off to think, it has become a habit for her everyday, almost a ritual.

Not realizing a knock on her door due to the towel wrapped around her head, which combined with her wet hair buffering the noise into her ear. Proceeding to her bed, she reaches for her clothes when…

""Ready or not Kim, I'm coming in!" Ron's voice suddenly be heard from outside her room

"What?!" Kim stammers _Ron?! Here!? Now!?_ Realizing her sitch now, her face pales before she desperately says "Ron! No, don't…" before the door burst open _Damn! Why didn't I lock the door yesterday?! _As her last mind log entry before the door burst open.

3RD POV – Anyone's Point Of View but our main character

Ron barges in and sees…

Kim dressed in a bathrobe, without her clothes on trying to get closer to the door, fails in the process, and freeze in the middle of the room halfway to the door.

While Kim sees…

Ron, wearing his usual clothes wearing an evil grin when entering before it change into shock and mouth gaping open also freeze halfway from the door

Kim and Ron POV

To both of them it was like time is standing still, they don't know how long both of them stays freezing like that, it seems like forever, breath starting to get heavy, brain going into overdrive and shutdown, temperature slowly going up.

_Error 876 – Kim's mind log_

_Cause: When your best friend and boyfriend caught you naked with just a piece of bathrobe and nothing in between._

_Symptom: Shutdown in motor system, overload in blood pressure, increasing temperature, stall in brain activity, shifting blood from body to head to jumpstart brain into action._

_Treatment: Going into a bloody rampage after screaming at the top of the lungs, kick boyfriend out of the room, get dress, find out what is the sitch and hope Ron just bought a life insurance._

_Error 574 – Ron's mind log _

_Cause: When you barge in to your best friend and girlfriend room, thinking to pull a fast one on your girlfriend but instead found yourself in trouble with her because she is not exactly dressed for the occasion at that moment_

_Symptom: Shutdown in motor system, conflicting brain message, one basically says "Ohh yeaah! Go Ron! Stay as long as you can, enjoy the view!", the other says "We are so dead right now, quickly get out so that she still thinks you are a benevolent guy!", causing body and mind into a deadlock, need further stimulus before jumpstart can be initiated._

_Treatment: Dig a hole and hope she forgot the incident, stay low and prepare to check the bank account as this may get expensive._

3RD POV – Our point of View again

In truth, after the door was opened and the two freezes only 5 seconds have passed…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kim screams at the top of her lungs, she is the first who reacts, breaking the silence

Ron stammers and flinches "What the?! I I-I I'm sorry Kim! I knocked, I swear! I thought you're still sleeping!" Ron hurriedly retreat back to exit the room

"I don't care!! Out! Now!" Kim starts to push Ron out of her room, effectively kicking his butt to make him exit faster, approximately 0.32 sec faster by kicking him, while lashing out with both of her hand

"Ouch! I said I am sorry. Stop hitting me." Ron replies as the door closed behind him. Ron faces the door trying to figure out where did he went wrong

"Ehem…" Coughs Mr. Dr. Possible from behind

Ron's face begins to pale when he starts to turn around and face Mr. Dr. P, crossing both of his arms looking dangerously at Ron. Mrs. Dr. P, is beaming and holding a giggle? Looking at Ron with amusement, from the way both his husband at Ron acts. While the twins remarks, "Ouch Ron, busted!"

"I am so in trouble, am I?" Ron asks, starting to accepts his fate

"Black Hole deep Ron, Black Hole deep" James Possible says while looking down at Ron.

"Eeeeep…" Squeaks Ron weakly.

* * *

Finish two of my chapter, haven't got to the main plot yet, just easy flow to introduce you to my writing style. I hope to get reviews people! I don't expect flamers here, nobody like a flamer! So Flame off and fly if you can to the F4 building, they have your kind there. 


	2. Part Two

**A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality**

Sorry for the long update time, the bank refuses my credit card application, so I can't buy the product through the internet. By the way, time for disclaimer again, I don't own anything in Kim Possible; they all belong to the "higher ups" of Walt Disney Co., those sneaky and dastardly RATS (Radically Aspiring Team Secretariat), so don't sue me. I love thinking up new ways of writing the disclaimer, hope I don't run out of ins… Ehh… Ideas to think of.

* * *

**Chapter Three - **

**Raging Seas, Howling Wind and… Scorn of a woman?**

**Middleton, Colorado, The Possible Residence, 10:00 AM, 2 September 2005**

After the incident with Kim this morning, Ron, saying himself, in deep trouble now, was a bit of an understatement. Dr. Mr. Possible is now lecturing him on the importance of knocking (_Which he did!)_, respecting a girls privacy, being a gentleman, self respect and respect to others, our role in life, the bees and the flower (_at this point he don't know what Dr. Mr. Possible is thinking and he feel he didn't want to know). _He even shows Ron the latest picture of the new deep space probe which is still under development, with just a seat for one. Add to the fact that it has too many belts for his liking.

"Now Ronald, I was saving this for the space shuttle to mars that's being scheduled 8 years from now, but I will install a large HD TV, so that your journey to the black hole will be anything but boring." A too cheerful James Possible says to Ron, walking back and forth in front of the projector.

Ron is feeling very nervous, although he disagrees with Dr. Mr. Possible. A journey to a black hole will not and cannot possibly be boring, he agrees to that statement at least, but he can do that without the large HD TV, in fact he'll be terrified of the prospect of launching in a deep space probe to a black hole, only to be crushed into a miniaturized space dust.

"Eh… No thanks Mr. Dr. P, I'll just faint until I arrive to… Whatever awaits me at the end of the ride?" Ron replies nervously

"Always the optimists aren't you Ron?" James Possible laughs as he taps Ron's shoulder

"Ha…Ha, you know me Mr. Dr. P, Ron Optimus Prime I am." Ron answers haughtily

James Possible raise an eyebrow at Ron's reply "I don't understand what you are saying Ronald." James possible hand touches his chin in deep thought and stares at Ron

"You know Mr. Dr. P, Transformers? The cartoon you used to watch when you were a kid? The cartoon that was aired back in the 70s?" says Ron

James Possible eyebrow rose again "Ronald I don't watch cartoons back in the 70s, I watch Captain Constellation when I was young." James Possible is now folding both of his hand and eyes Ron discouragingly

"Oh yeah, rockets are go, huh Mr. Dr. P?" Ron grins

"You could say that Ronald." James Possible says with a smirk and then blossoming into a full fledge grin, his attention goes past Ron… to the image of his Kimmie–cub, fully dressed, her usual green shirt tanks and jeans, eyes wide, and with a look ready to kill.

"Have you finished here daddy? I have business with my _boyfriend _here." Kim asks acidly at the boyfriend part

Ron gulps; he did not sense that Kim was behind him. _Where is my mystical monkey power when I need it?_ Ever so slowly, Ron do the only thing he could remember when Mr. Barkin was lecturing in class when encountering a dangerous wild animal, face it, slowly stepping back "Eh, Hi Kim, have I told you how wonderful it is to see your beautiful face on this beautiful sunny day?", all that while showing no threat to the threatening beast in front of you… Well the flattery was a move that he thought himself, although he's pretty sure not to use it when facing a cougar or even a puma in a tree or in the mountain, or something… On second thought anything would be better than facing Kim in her sour mood.

Kim Grab holds of Ron's wrist preventing Ron from running away from her. "Hold it Ron." Kim says. Kim launches herself towards Ron when she sees Ron trying to retreat from her.

As Kim's face move closer to Ron's face "We have something to discuss back in my room now, don't we?" Green emerald eyes sparkles dangerously while Kim's sounds just like Shego, according to Ron. If a bystander sees the sitch at that point Ron looks ready to cry.

"Eh, sure yeah, whatever you say Kim." Ron answers quivering with fear for his fate

"She's yours Kimmie-cub, I finishes what I want to say to Ronald." Dr. Mr. Possible replies. _One thing for sure, I do not envy being Ron now, if Ann is any indication of Kimmie-cub being angry, Ron's should hope he have insurance or a back-up plan up his sleeve._ James Possible shudders at this thought

"Thanks daddy, I'll see you tonight then." Kim replies to his father, turning her back to leave the living room.

"So you're still going to the mall this noon then Kimmie-cub?" James Possible asks his daughter

"Yes daddy, by the way can you tell mom to just prepare dinner for four people? Ron and I will just have to eat outside tonight." Kim answers turning back to face her dad

Well it seems that Mr. Dr. Possible hunch is correct. Last time Anne Possible's angry at him, she have, at least, gone through three months of his salary, which resulted in him having to order a new credit card from the bank because of overuse.

"Okay then, Kimmie, I'll tell your mother. But you still have to remember curfew young lady." James Possible sternly tells his daughter

"I will, thanks daddy" Kim Possible acknowledges her dad wish

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walks together, well mostly anyway, as Ron was more dragged by Kim instead of walking by his own free will.

As the door to Kim's room closed, Ron feels so does his hope of ever seeing the outside world again, at least in one piece, he thought.

"Ok, Ron. Explain!" Kim start fuming, now that they are in the privacy of her room, after pushing Ron to her bed and start interrogating him from the edge of her bed, in a kneeling position facing Ron menacingly.

"Well, KP, I was… you know was just trying to have fun, I was thinking of waking you up. If it's any consolation I did try to knock, but there was no answer, plus the door isn't locked anyway, so I figured that's my chance to get back at you for storming in my room all those years and forcing me to wake up, when I happily dream of Nacos." Ron explains

"That doesn't give you the right to barge in my room and… and… doing whatever you were doing this morning. You're a boy Ron! So, it is expected that you should have a girl to wake you up so that you don't arrive late at school, every morning." Kim snapped

"So, you're saying its okay for you to barge in my room and forcibly wake me up because you're a girl, but I am not allowed to barge in your room and forcibly wake you up because I am a boy?" An annoyed Ron asks

"Exactly! That's the way things work Ron." Kim answers

Ron was shocked and feeling defeated, he sees no point arguing with Kim, he knows she'll beat him somehow with god knows from where facts and fictions. "Sorry then KP, I promise I will never do it again." Ron replies

"You promise?" Kim asks again, feeling her anger cools down

"Scout's Honor Kim." Ron answers

"Wait… You never join a scout's group." Kim asks suspiciously

"I mean Pixie Girls Scout's Honor Kim, Mr. Barkin made me an honorary member last year." Ron answers as he sighs

"You're weird, Ron." Kim replies

"Yeah? But you like me anyway right?" Ron replies again with a grin

"You got me there, scout boy." Kim answers feeling better already with Ron's antics and funny behaviors. "Now give me a kiss lover boy." Kim's face edging closer to Ron

"That I Will do, Kim." Ron doing as Kim told him to, gives Kim a passionate kiss, as they part ways, both exhale deeply from satisfaction

"So how was it?" Ron asks Kim

"If we're not best friend Ron, I think I'll keep you just for that kiss" Kim answers, smiling mischievously at Ron

"Booyah!" Ron shouts that famous line of his

"Now let's get this date starting shall we?" Kim asks tenderly to Ron, starting to rise from her bed and walks to the door.

"Kim, you just take the mouth out of my word, wait… that's not right." Ron contemplates on what he just said.

"I'll leave you behind if you're not coming Ron!" Kim bolted to the door after taking her pink sloth car key and exits her room

"Wait KP! Don't leave me behind!" Feeling distracted, he too made a bolt to the door, running to chase after KP.

As Kim Possible runs through the stairs, she spots her parents and the tweebs watching TV in the living room.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Kim shouts as she open the entrance door and makes an exit.

"Don't forget curfew young lady!" James Possible shouts from the couch with the family

"Have fun Kimmie!" Anne Possible shouts beside her husband

"Kim and Ron sitting on a tree! K I S Society!" The twin's cooed jumping from the couch and start doing some dance.

And then Ron Stoppable follows, running through the stairs, He also spots Kim's parents and the twins watching TV in the living room.

"Bye Mr. Dr. P! Bye Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron shouts as he too exits the entrance door, without closing it… (_later Anne Possible will close it…)_

"Ron! Remember! Deep Space Probe!" James Possible shouts

"Have fun Ron!" Anne Possible shouts

"Ron, when you're back you have to teach us your battle moves!" The twins' shouts

* * *

**Chapter Four – **

**In a whirlpool of Love and War**

**Middleton, Colorado, Middleton Mall, 11:30 AM, 2 September 2005**

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable arrive in Middleton Mall. After looking for a car park space for 15 minutes, Kim is irritable. Ron's just glad it's not him at the receiving end of Kim's irritation, and continues to look for a car park space. He knows that the Mall is always packed in the weekends, he know he couldn't do anything but wait until lady luck smile upon him and give them the break they need. That is… until Kim decides to take things into her own hand, when she sees a car pulling out in the middle of the parking lane, they are on the edge of the lane, on the other edge stood another car, both have seen the car park space and both want that space, it seems that a showdown is underway, Ron thought. As Kim grits her teeth, both cars bolts to the middle of the lane, if Ron is scared at that time he became terrified as at that moment Kim decides to activate the rocket boosters which have been installed by the twins. With the sudden burst of speed Kim reaches the car park space first, much to the dismay of the other driver. Screeching to a halt at top speed, courtesy of the rocket braking system installed by the tweebs, Kim deactivates and folds the rockets back into the pink sloth frame and slowly back up to take the car park space. As the other car drove on in defeat, Kim is savoring the victory, while Ron checks everything to be still in one piece. Ron instead found Rufus in his pocket; he had wondered where the little guy was, it seems that Rufus sneaked back into his pocket when he was being "lectured" by Mr. Dr. P.

"Kim, remind me why I should not let you drive the car when we go to the mall in the weekends." Ron tells Kim, as his knees still shakes from the experience

"Amp down the melodrama, Ron, I get us a car park space don't I?" Kim replies

"And it almost cost us our lives!" Ron tries to get the point to Kim

"Hmm, still get a car park space… Don't see a problem Ron." Kim rebate

"… Just forget it." Ron give up _Kim's going to be the death of me, if this keeps up. _As Ron calm his nerves, though he knew even the risk of death will not deter him from his duty and his love to Kim. Ron, after all, as we all know is a fiercely loyal guy to his friends, and in this case the newly appointed girlfriend, Kim Possible.

Kim and Ron then steps out of the car, checking their belongings and wallets, locks the car and they are set for their date.

"So Ron, what do you want to do first?" Kim asks

"If its okay with you KP, I would like to have something to eat first, it's almost lunch time and I haven't had a bite since breakfast, I heard Bueno Nacho opens a new branch at Middleton Mall." Ron replies with hope and a low-level puppy dog eyes that cannot be compared to Kim's

"Then to the Bueno Nacho it is Ron." Kim eyes stares mischievously to Ron's; Ron feels this is going to be a long and hard day…

Ron's hunch proves to be correct, as after they have their lunch, double Grande size of everything, including Naco, shared by Kim, Ron and Rufus, though mostly Kim just stick to the Burritos and salad. Kim has dragged Ron to a shopping spree, first to Club Banana, where Kim spends an hour just choosing clothes, deciding on three new clothes priced at $75 each! Worst of all, the one that has to pay is Ron, she calls it "Punishment for invasion of privacy", well Ron just have to put it in his credit card and pay it back when he receives his Naco Royalty from his parents anyway. But even if money was not a problem for Ron, he still feels the burden as Kim dragged him from store to store, slowly pilling up the mounting items that Kim "purchased", up to the point where he asks Rufus to climb to the top of the stack so that he could see where he was going as Rufus gives direction to avoid people and objects. Ron back feels that it can snap into two any time now, Kim finally relented after hours of shopping and decided to store the entire item to the car. Shoveling and pushing the last of the item to the small car was quite a task, as every extra space was filled with something that Kim bought, until only a little space to sit at front seat is left, the rest have to be tied on to the roof of the small car.

"Finally, we're done." Ron states almost passing out. "Remind me why I am doing this again?" Ron asks Kim

"Why, it's because this is small price to pay Ron, compared to the benefit that you received that is." Kim simply states, because even Kim at that moment, thought that this punishment is too harsh for Ron just because he "peeked" at her. Therefore, she feels just to pull Ron's head out of the game by changing her strategy.

"Yeah? And what benefit is that?" Ron asks feeling increasingly irritated

"This is…" As Kim grasps Ron's shirt pulling him in and… Kiss him again passionately. "Add to the fact that I am your girlfriend." Kim says bewitchingly.

After breaking the contact, Ron stares up and down at Kim, seeing how beautiful she is, he simply says goofily "Oh yeah, the benefit is sooo worth it." Ron is looking pretty stupid at that moment. You will laugh if you can see what his face looks like at that moment

"I know it is." Kim giggles at Ron's reaction; Kim glances at her wristwatch which shows that it's four in the afternoon already.

"So Ron, what do you want to do now? I'll let you decide now." Kim says giving Ron a break

Ron face beamed. "Well KP, lets go to the movies, there is a new movie that I want to watch today." Ron answers

"You mean the cinema?" Kim asks again

"Well duh…" Ron answers sheepishly

"Fine, Ron. So what do you have in mind?" _Man, knowing Ron, it will probably be some movie that we both can't enjoy, why can't he for once take me to a romantic movie for a change._

"Why, Transformers of course!" Ron answers excitedly

So, Kim and Ron proceed to the cinemas, purchase two tickets, buy a large popcorns and two sodas, (A plate of nachos with cheese for Rufus!), sitting in probably the best position in the house, Kim and Ron proceeds to watch as the movie starts.

Kim is starting to change her mind after watching the start, never before has she seen a movie started with an action scene at the start as good as this, as she sees the impressive special effect of a black hawk helicopter 'transforming' into a giant robot and starts to blast everyone in sight with a laser cannon.

Ron is more excited to see the movie than Kim is, saying cool, whoa, or awesome every time a major action scene played out, preferably something that includes explosives and machine gun fire.

Then the scene changes into a school, showing a certain boy, name Sam Witwicky presenting his school assignment in front of a classroom, Kim has this funny feeling that the boy reminds him of someone, as the story progresses, Kim grins as the thought suddenly hit her. This Sam Witwicky character resembles Ron! At least in attitude, Kim thinks.

Kim nudges Ron, "Hey Ron, I just realizes something, that Sam guy acts just like you in school!" says Kim

As Ron watch the scene where Sam Witwicky and the female lead character (sorry I don't know her name) in a factory compound and as the Yellow Cammero car transformed into a big yellow robot that is about to engage the evil police car that also transformed into a big black & white robot, Ron replies to Kim "Don't be silly Kim, how can he acts like me? Just look at it, the guy resembles nothing like me."

As fate would have had it the scene arrive at the point where a small robot was seen clutching Sam Witwicky jeans, shredding it and toss it like a rag from him, leaving Sam Witwicky pant less, his boxer can be seen for the entire audience to watch.

"You were saying, Ron?" Kim laughs uncontrollably while Ron mumbling something that sounded like "Stupid movie" while his face is getting redder.

"… All right so maybe he did act just like me, in some way… Okay so if I am Sam Witwicky then you'll be the 'female character' who seems look up to me because I just save her from some alien monster dude and that I have an alien robot for a car."

Once again as fate would have had it the scene has progresses to where they first meet Optimus Prime and the other alien robots who just arrives on earth, they each introduce themselves, and then when it is Ratchet's turn, the medical officer in a yellow humvee turn he says to Sam "Judging by the amount of pheromone emitted by the male, I say he wants to mate with the female." This cause Sam to fidget and grown nervous as the girl beside him looked at Sam with an expression of uncertainty.

"Say goodbye to your respect Ron, because I don't think it's here to stay." Kim once again laughs at the absurdity of the situation they are experiencing now; Kim has to admit this is better than some romantic movie that she wishes to watch with Ron.

Ron decides this just wasn't his day, so he opted to just watch the movie in silence until the end and sat without adding comments that may dig a hole against him. The movie then ends without further incidents, and as the world is saved and Megatron destroyed, leaving an opening for a sequel as Starscream can be seen jetting off world into space.

When the movie is finished, it's already seven, well into the night, when they got out of the cinemas it was dark. Walking towards the car as they chat excitedly about the movie, they discuss what they want to do next.

"So Kim, this time it's my turn to ask you what you want to do next?" Ron asks Kim

"I don't know Ron, though I honestly doubt we can eat at a restaurant, I haven't made any reservations or anything." Kim answers

'Then leave that to me, my parents are at a conference now, my dad is now very popular since becoming actuary of the year. We can go to my house, leave your stuff at my place, so your car should be clear when we suddenly have a mission (as they always have a mission every time they have something romantic planned out, its like a curse or something), and then I can cook something special just for you." Ron offers

"Ron, that is so sweet of you. That does seem like a good idea, and leaving the stuff at your house is a great idea, I would hate to see what dad thinks when I store all this stuff in the house." Kim agrees

As Kim unlocks the car, with visible effort trying to get inside, she close the door, starts the car and they drove off into the night to Ron's house.

As they arrive at Ron's house, Kim opted to unload the car herself and put it in Ron's room, while Ron can start preparing the dinner, which Ron do with reluctance seeing Kim has to struggle with that entire load herself. (But Kim insisted, what can he say?) After many trips Kim finally finishes her unloading, by which time Ron have the finishing touch added to his culinary creation and already set the table to a romantic atmosphere complete with candlelight dinner (To which Kim squeals in delight). Ron has made Butterfly Chicken breast with Lime and Chili, and Chicken Cordon Bleu soup for them both.

"Hmm, Ron this taste heavenly and the atmosphere is nice too." Kim purrs to Ron after finishing the meal.

"Hey, only the best for my girl, I get the recipe from a master chef in a four star hotel you know." Ron boasts

"How do you get it Ron?" Asks Kim bewildered

"I work under him as a replacement assistant when his usual assistant is sick, the head chef was kinda desperate, so when he sees me eating in the restaurant, he remembers me from home economic class in school that I was in charge at that time and offer me a job and a request on the spot." Ron explains to Kim

"That's my chef boy alright." Kim smiles

"Okay, back up, first I was scout boy, then lover boy, now chef boy? How many boyfriends do you have KP?" Ron jokingly asks

"One and that's just you." As Kim hands trails on Ron's face, "And for your first question I hope it's the middle one." As Kim starts to pull his face closer to hers, they kiss again.

This time, however the Kimmunicator is starting to activate, Kim have left the Kimmunicator in the car, having no one to reply has made Wade Load worried, he then activate the jets in the Kimmunicator and the flying little thing heads to the house, activating the front monitor and joystick, he maneuver into the kitchen, only to see both Kim and Ron kissing each other. This time however, he's thankful he is not drinking anything; he's getting tired wiping soda out of his computer screen (_Wade computer is water insulated!_)

"Eh guys? Sorry for interrupting…" Wade have to break them up if for him to speak to them…

Kim and Ron, startled by the appearance of the Kimmunicator and therefore Wade, they break contact immediately, blushing furiously for just a moment

"Wade! What's the sitch wade?" Kim asks matter of factly, she enters into mission mode and snatch the Kimmunicator out of the air.

Ron just sheepishly seeing far into the distance at nothing in particular

"I am sorry to interrupt you two, but I wouldn't do this if there was no emergency. Kim, Draken and Shego have stolen the pan dimensional vortex inducer!" Wade states

"O man reruns." Ron groans

"Real life here Ron, Focus!" Kim states

"And that's not all, from what I can see from satellites images, Draken and Shego is currently in a secret lair in Australia! Furthermore, they are in the middle of the Australian desert. It seems that the only explanation of a lair being constructed that fast is that Draken have succeed in recreating his Killer Beebee's and is now using the Killer Beebee's ultra speed to haste the constructions." Wade again states

"This is Bad…with a capital B. Draken and Shego plus the pan dimensional vortex inducer plus a trio of Killer Beebee's equals…" Kim contemplates

"Big trouble Kim…" Wade finishes Kim's sentence. "That is why, now for this mission, I will accompany both of you as field operatives." Wade Load states to a surprised Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"You Wade?! You never go to the field! Man, I never even see you step out of your house before!" Ron snapped as he steps out of his shock

"Actually Ron, Wade has come with me on mission before…" Kim reprimands

"Really? When?" Ron is confused, Kim never goes to mission without him around

"Hello? Queen Bonnie? I still remember the day you hose me down while Bonny clings to you and don't forget the day when Draken started Hank's gourmet cupcake? You were too scared to go to mission with me and locked yourself in a giant safe, leaving me no choice to go to mission with Wade." As Kim remember that particular day, she suddenly feels angry both at Ron and Bonnie, she also still can't forget that incident where Bonnie kiss Ron

Ron's trying to remember that day, when it came to him. "O that day, sorry Kim, my subjects awaits and the fire department was depending on me to increase their food stands profit." As Ron reminisces his day of being King

"I don't know Ron, it seems to me that you prefer to stay with Bonnie than coming with me on a mission." Kim is starts to jelling again.

_As the author I don't care if she say her eye is always green, I say her eyes glowed greener then before_

"Whoa whoa KP, first of all it was you that decided to go to mission without asking me, second I wouldn't trade any moment in the world than not being with you when it counts KP" Ron defended himself in front of Kim's jealous onslaught

"But you kissed Bonnie behind my back, that's reason enough for me to be angry isn't it?" Kim resolve starts to waiver hearing Ron's honest defense

"I was the kissy back then, not the kisser" Ron again defends himself from Kim's jealousy

"Uh Guys?" Wade starts to feel neglected from Kim and Ron's argument

"Oh sorry man, so how's your first field trip wade, any luck?" Ron apologize for his lack of attention to the web master

"No, somebody stole our lead and he escaped, I was planning on asking you then, but how did you make it seem so much easier when you go to missions?" Wade interjects

"Years of training and a gift of dumb skills" Ron answers

"Seems more than dumb luck to me…" Wade remarks

"Hey, that dumb luck is more helpful than your experience in the field Wade, just let me and KP handle the mission, you have no experience in the field" Ron argues

"I know Ron, but I fear that I am the only one that has even the slightest idea of how the pan dimensional vortex inducer works. We can't take the risk of deactivating it like the last time the trans-dimensional vortex inducer was activated in Nevada. Plus, I can also help devising a counter measure for the Killer Beebee's." Explains Wade

"How did we deactivate the vortex-inducer in Nevada? I just saw Ron goes in and when he comes out the vortex inducer was already deactivated." Kim asked Ron and Wade

"Ehmm, you tell him Ron." As Wade fidgets

"Well Kim, I jut give it a good whack to the side of the wall…" Ron answers

"You did what?" Kim stammers

"Well if it works on my TV, I thought why not to the little annoying beeps that the vortex-inducer emits anyway." Ron reasoned

Kim has to be amazed by how lucky her BFBF is, Ron's ability to defy the odds against him is nothing but miraculous, for them to be still talking like this and not vaporized in Nevada was an amazing accomplishment. Looking past that, she snaps out of her thought thinking it's not what she thought in the past or what she expect in the future, the only thing that matters is the present.

Calming herself, she tells Ron "Ron, Wade is right. We can't do things like what you did again. We were lucky last time, but I don't expect to be that lucky again everytime." Kim softly tells Ron

"Sha… it's alright Kim, I trust your decision and will follow through." Ron replies

"That's my BFBF." Kim kisses him again, this time on the cheek

"One more kiss on the other side KP, for luck?" Ron grin

"Of course…" As Kim kisses Ron's other cheek

"Booyah!" Ron's line two times in a day, he could grow used to this

"Wade, okay you're in, sends us a transport to Australia, preferably a fast one." Kim shift into mission mode as she give objectives to Wade

"I'm on it Kim, I'll try contacting Global Justice for support in this mission." Wade replies

"Please and Thank You." Says Kim to Wade

"By the way, your spare mission clothes and also Ron's is in your car Kim, press the red button on top of the dashboard three times and it should open up for you." Says Wade

"You Rock Wade." Kim smirks at the thought of this genius as one of her friend that has thought of everything

"I try Kim," Wade grin smugly in the screen of the Kimmunicator

"Can you also inform my parents and Ron's parents the sitch here Wade? I can't go back home tonight now." Kim requests

Wade Load types in his keyboards, pause a minute and…

"Done!" Wade exclaims

"They say they understand and that they hope that where ever both of you will be, know that both of your parent loves you and hopes both of you will come back home safe and sound." Wade reads from his computer screen

"Aww… that is so ferociously sweet of them." Kim cooed

"And Ron, your parents pretty much said the same thing." Wade adds

"Well yeah, I bet there's a parent handbook out there for every kind of situation, they tell you what you have to say when their kid is on a possibly death threatening missions." Ron jokingly said, but still feels happy inside.

"Let's get our head in the game now Ron. It's Mission Time!" Kim states…

* * *

Recap and Sneak Preview

Wade is going into mission with both Kim and Ron? It's a first! What made Wade takes this risk? How will Kim and Ron react to Wade as an additional field operative? What vehicle will they use to go to Australia? What Favor will they use? What dastardly plan is Draken planning? All this questions will be answered in the next chapter installment "The Eye of the Storm"!

And it seems that Kim, Ron and Wade meet someone you should know, who will this be? And why do I have the feeling I have to shut up before I blow the plot?


	3. Part Three

**A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality**

Day 34, still no sign of the word perfect program, my team and I were forced to fend for ourselves this past month and use whatever resource we have at our disposal, mostly using my own head. By the way, time for third disclaimer, I don't own anything in Kim Possible, with exception to this story, Kim Possible franchise belongs to Disney. Co. those greedy and evil HOGS (Henchman Organization of Goodwill Sacrilege), doesn't make much sense, but check dictionary for Goodwill and Sacrilege, I hope it make sense.

* * *

**Chapter Five – **

**The Eye of the Storm**

**Middleton, The Stoppable Residence, 11:00 PM, 2 September 2005**

After Kim stated in the end of the previous chapter that its mission time. Both Ron and Kim have changed into their mission clothes, and are now managing and packing their inventory for their journey to Australia. Ron and Kim are packing their bag separately. Ron is packing clothes and essentials, while Kim is in the kitchen, looking for food supply and water for the journey.

"Let's see, white cotton shirt check, light leather shoes check, hats check, sun lotion check, parasol's check, sun glasses check, that's all then." Ron put all the gears into the bag and wait for Kim to finish her own preparations

Then Kim walks in Ron's room "Hi KP, you finished downstairs?" Ron greets her.

"Yeah, I finished, granola bars, dried fruits and water for the mission. You finished packing our gears Ron?" Kim asks

"Yep, from light clothing to parasols and sun lotion, I packed them all!" Ron answers

Kim slaps her head in frustration. _Calm down possible, Ron's is not exactly an expert in Geography or time zone difference for that matter_

"Ron, I know we're going to the desert but you do realize when we arrive, its still going to be nighttime in Australia?" Kim asks

"So… Do we still need the gears?" Ron asks not sure of himself

"… No Ron, its below zero degrees in the desert at night, so we need wool clothing and warm boots instead, and ditch the parasol, we're going to a mission not a holiday Ron. Is that a beach ball I see?" Kim eyes went wide when she sees the gears Ron planned to bring to the mission

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Ron grin kicking the ball behind his back hiding it further from view

"Let me pack the gears Ron, you can watch TV instead." Kim sighs, starting to unpack the gears Ron previously put into the bag.

"If you say so KP" Without another word Ron is nowhere to be seen

"A little concern is appreciated Ron!" Kim yells to Ron already downstairs

"Sorry KP!" Ron yells back from downstairs

"Never mind…" Kim is already finishes unpacking the mission bag

Kim is then looking for Ron's wool clothing. She already put hers in, as she have stored some clothing in Ron's house, not much, just some spare shirts and jeans in the cupboard near the door. _Now where did Ron put his wool clothings? It's not in his cupboard then that leaves brrrrr…. His closet…_

Kim cautiously approach Ron's closet preparing for the worst. _Be brave Kim, you can do anything remember… And that includes getting killed by Ron's closet_

Kim braced herself and with a grunt swiftly opens the closet, preparing to jump in case an avalanche occurs. When nothing happens Kim use her eyes to check the condition of Ron's closet, she sees Ron's clothing and gears fills the closet to its maximum capacity, but it seems to hold. Kim relaxes visibly, glad that she is not buried under Ron's stuff, _Pheww…, _Kim wipe her forehead, releasing the breath that she didn't realize that she has hold for some time.

Then the mountain of rubble starts to shift and falls on top of Kim "Aaahhh!" Kim screams before being engulfed in shirts, jeans, socks, boxers and souvenirs…

After the avalanche stops, a mountain of junk and clothing can be seen in the room but not Kim Possible, after a moment Kim's head pop out from the woodwork, removing a piece of clothing from her head before realizing it's Ron's boxer, she then blushes fiercely. _Calm down possible, how do you feel if Ron's in your sitch? _A mental image pops in her head of Ron's in her 'sitch' holding her pair of underwear. _Ewww ok, wrong thought, lets just get out of here and not mention this to anyone... that includes Monique. _

After that episode of weirdness, Kim finds Ron's wool clothing from the woodwork and a pair of warm boots, stuffing them into the mission bag, and lifting them downstairs, she then sees Ron watching a video of a GWA match. She then put the mission bag beside the bag of food supply and proceeds to sit beside Ron.

"Hi Kim, so what's up?" Ron lifts his head to face Kim

"I finished packing the gear, and would it kill you to tidy up your closet?" Kim blushes slightly, remembering the previous past episode

"No. But its too much work, I like to do other more important stuff." Ron argues

"Oh? Like what?" Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron's answer

"Like spending my time with you" Ron answers again

Kim is silent for a while after hearing that. _This is so unfair, how can I be mad at him after he said that? When did Ron become such a romantic anyway?_

"Awww, that is soo sweet of you Ron, you know I also like spending my time with you." Kim cooed and rests her head on Ron's shoulder

"Anything to make you happy Kim, so should we scrap the mission and cuddle instead?" Ron softly strokes his hand through her hair.

Then the kimmunicator rings on the desk beside the sofa, Ron lazily pick it up and hand it to Kim. "Well, so much for that idea." Ron sadly says

"We can do it later Ron" Kim smiles at Ron and activate the kimmunicator seeing Wade in a mission clothing similar to that used when he last go to the field.

"Hi guys, your ride is here, go outside, I am already in our ride." Wade informs Kim

"Well, come on tough guy, its time to haul gear" Kim straps her backpack on and hand over Ron his bag and pass the living room to exit the front door. Outside they see that it's empty, no pedestrian, no car, and no transportation no anything.

"That's funny, where's our ride?" Ron comments

"Look up guys." Wade offers from the kimmunicator

Both Kim and Ron look up to see a black jet, hovering on top of Ron's house, the impressive thing about the jet is that it's completely quiet as it hangs above them, its sleek body and reflective coating absorbs the light instead of reflecting it, giving it an ominous appearance. From below, they can see a hatch hangar as well as a piece of chain gun strapped on front of the aircraft. For visual assistance the aircraft look like the X-Men's Black Bird. The aircraft then hovers to the road, stopping in front of Kim and Ron, not landing but still hovering in front of them. They can see the red visor of the supposedly pilot cockpit, only that there is no one piloting the aircraft.

"Kim Possible?" A cool electronic voice which resembles that of a male can suddenly be heard from the aircraft

"Yes" Kim answers back while Ron still hasn't come to term with a pilot less aircraft, his left eye twitches visibly.

"I have come for you." As the lower hatch to the aircraft opens and touching the road inviting them to come inside, various red lights and equipment can be seen inside.

"AAAAHHHH! GHOST PLANE! Run KP!" Ron yells as he run and ducks for cover inside a nearby bush

"Ron, calm down, it's just an Artificial Intelligence in the form of an aircraft. Impressive, you are Dr. Freeman's?" As Kim calms down Ron and ask the question to the aircraft, wondering if the aircraft will respond to her question.

"Why… yes Miss Possible, he is indeed my creator… If I may inquire Miss Possible, while Dr. Freeman's expertise is well known, my existence is supposed to be a secret of the highest nature, how did you know that I am one of his creation?" The aircrafts cool electronic male voice can once again be heard from the aircraft.

"Saved him from Draken and Shego when they kidnapped him for upgrading his personal robot army, as for why I know you're one of his, I recognize your design and performance are similar to those of SADI, one of his creations, SADI search for me after she sees my web and seek my help to search him." Kim answers the artificial intelligence question, as Ron seems to regain his composure and has summoned his courage to stand beside Kim again, while still watching the aircraft warily.

"Ah yes, my sister, truth be told Miss Possible, her processor must be shorting out or she is simply outdated and she must be updated in the near future, as she is a disgrace to AI everywhere, she should be able to save Dr. Freeman by herself instead of asking help from amateurs." The aircraft responds to Kim's answer

Miles from there, in the residence of Dr. Freeman's Sadi was talking to the mixer when she pauses from the conversation. "What's the matter Sadi?" The mixer asks her talking companion. "I don't know but somehow my transmitters are overheating and that I have this angry feeling that someone is trash talking me." Sadi answers the mixer's question

"I am not an amateur for your information and its kinda harsh don't you think? She is still your sister, well I mean in a robotic kind of way where Dr. Freeman's is both of your creator. What do they call you then?" Kim then asks the name of their ride, but still a bit miffed being called an amateur from a machine.

"My 'name' as you call it is S.H.A.D.O.W. it stands for Specialized Hovercrafted Aircraft for Dangerous Operations Worldwide. Property of Global Justice, compared to my sister I am clearly more superior Miss Possible, as I am equipped with stealth technology making me very quiet and hard to spot in the darkness, hovercraft capability which also enables me to VTOL, Vertical Take Of and Landing, laser anti missile system, 12 plasma missile turret along my frame and wingspan, front chain gun for suppression and covering fire, a hangar for single vehicle or smart bombs, in my top speed I can reach supersonic speed. But most impressive of all is the fact that I am powered by a nuclear reactor inside a secure location inside my frame, so I have no need to resupply and refill my power.Making me perfect for undercover mission anywhere in the world, I am pretty much self sufficient Miss Possible. How many of your transportation can say that?" As Shadow finishes his lengthy explanation of how superior he is

"Eh dude, are you by any chance a relation of Will Du?" Asks Ron as he steps in the conversation that has taken place between Kim and the Shadow aircraft, for the past 5 minutes.

"Global Justice protocol demands that top equipments and assets be used by top agents of the organization, since I am of top assets, Will Du, is considered top agent. That is why Global Justice has assign him to be my first user. Then my superior intelligence dictates me that I have to incorporate the first human user character into my program to provide better human-machine interactions." Shadow answers Ron question.

"Why am I not surprised." Kim sarcastically remarks Shadow's answer

Kim and Ron then proceed to enter the aircraft, having a last look of Ron's house before the hatch starts to close in, leaving them in semi-darkness.

Kim realized the way Ron looks at his home and starts to try to make him feel better.

"Come on Ron, its not like you're not going to see your house ever again, it's just a mission, we'll be back before you know it." Kim starts to cheer Ron up as the aircraft warms up its reactor before going forward with a burst of speed towards Australia.

"You're right Kim, it's just I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Hana before I go." Ron smiles back at Kim and tap her shoulder

"That's the big brother attitude Ron, I just knew you had it in you, but it's too bad that your parents have to bring Hana along with them, isn't it?" Kim smiles back at Ron

"Yeah, the rents seem to enjoy showing off Hana to their friends and our families, but from the good side, when Hana grows up, she's going to be one bon diggity boy killer from all the attention that is given to her now." Ron seems to be happier now that Kim have talked him out of the funky mood he's in.

"I have no doubt that she will be Ron, now lets meet Wade on the control room, he must be tired of waiting now." As Kim lead Ron further into the aircraft.

"Okay Kim, whatever you say." Ron follows Kim bringing their supplies and gears with him.

Kim and Ron then pass a door to a chamber with 10 seat, 5 on each side, with safety belts strapped to each of them. "Must be the passengers bunk, but it's too uncomfortable to be first class, or any other class for that matter" Ron comments

"That's because it's for Special Forces, Ron. See the weapon secure strap beside each of the seats? I doubt it's for tourists." Kim corrected Ron's observation of the ready room

Then Kim and Ron pass another door, this one leads to the control room, where they can see Wade, waiting for them.

"Hi guys, what took you so long?" Wade asks Kim and Ron from the opposite side of the control room fiddling with computers and equipment

"Sorry Wade, the plane is really talkative, not to mention annoying." Kim answers Wade

"Shadow? Yeah I know what you mean. He tells me that I have no business going to a mission and told me to stay home with my momma. Well I showed him, I hacked into his mainframe and force him to go through a simulation equivalent to a migraine, so he literally has a headache" Wade chuckles

"Nice one dude" Ron also chuckles

"So Wade, any idea how long the ride will take?" Kim asks

"It'll take about 6 hours from Middleton to Australia desert region with Shadow's speed, so I advise you and Ron to go to sleep before the mission starts." Wade explains

"Thanks I think I'll do that Wade, so where do we sleep?" Kim asks Wade, putting down her backpack

"There, behind you is a small space inside the wall, to sleep, like the Japanese do in a pocket hotel." Wade point to behind Kim where a small hole in the wall can be seen, fit for a human, it also has a similar space on top, so the space is available for two people one for each

"Awesome, I always want to know how it feels to sleep in one of those" Ron giddily remarks

So, Ron enters his space and put his bag at the end of the small futon-like bed. While Kim starts to go to her space and starts to make herself comfortable, "So how does it feel Ron?" Kim asks her BF from below

"I feel like a squirrel inside his hole KP, now if only I have some nuts to go with it." Ron voice can be heard by Kim from below

"That's nice. Now go to sleep Ron, we wouldn't want to be tired at the mission tomorrow now would we?" Kim chuckles at Ron's antics before advising Ron as she starts to drift to sleep

"Okay KP, night all." Ron says as Rufus start to curl beside Ron, taking a sleeping cap and a night fold and start to go to sleep with him

"Night Ron" Kim happily replies as her consciousness starts to leave her

"Goodnight Ron." Wade replies as he continues to tinker with the equipment provided inside Shadow.

* * *

**5 hours and 30 minutes later**

**Somewhere in the Great Victoria Desert, 3:40 AM, 2 September 2005 Middle Australian Time**

Kim and Ron are still sleeping peacefully when Wade decides to wake them up, "Hey Kim, Ron, wake up, we've almost arrive at our planned location." Wade softly says as not to shock them

Kim stirs in her bed, lazily starts to wake up. "I'm up, any news on the field Wade?" As Kim sits on the bed stretching herself, while Ron only stirs a little and continue to sleep

"No Kim, no further change is detected in Draken's lair, it seems the construction of the structure is now complete, but we still don't know what purpose is this structure for, and its defensive capability…" Wade sadly states

"Give me a visual on the target Wade." Kim orders Wade

Wade silently obeys the order Kim give him, on the monitor an image of a building appears, its dome-like, circular, and on the top a mechanism can be seen closing itself, forming half a ball after its fully closed.

"I can't be sure but I think the mechanism on the top is for aircraft or Draken's hovercraft to land in, but its too large for his ride, the structure diameter is huge, 60 feet in diameter, you can fit in four of this aircraft and still have space for the smaller aircraft." Wade observes the image on his computer

"Give me an update then if anything new come up." Kim instructs the young genius as she starts to rummage the supply backpack for food and water

"You got it Kim, what do you want to do with Ron there?" Wade chuckle pointing at Ron's still sleeping form on the top bed

"I've got an idea, Wade you've still got the recording of Ron's football practice last week?" Kim grins, as she forms the plan in her mind

"Sure I have it in my hard drive, what do you want to use it for?" Wade points at his external hard drive that he bring to this mission, it contains all the data the web master would ever need outside his room.

Kim then proceeds to whisper to Wade about her plan, Wade start to beam and chuckle at Kim's plan. "I love it! Give me a sec and I'll do it." Wade then proceed to his computer, make some adjustment and then place the external speaker close to Ron's ear, then Wade prepares to give it the final touch, left mouse click.

"STOPPABLE! GIVE ME 40 PUSH UP, NOW! HUSTLE IT SOLDIER!" Mr. Barkin's loud voice can be heard from the speaker directly to Ron's ear

"AAAhhhhhhh! Yes Sir Mr. Barkin, sir! One.Two.Three.Four.Five…huh?"

Ron wakes up with a jolt throwing Rufus who was still sleeping until a moment ago to the cabinet where he chippers angrily to Ron, after that Ron started doing some push ups before he realizes he's not in school now.

Kim and Wade started to laugh at Ron's antics, more so for Kim, as it's her idea in the first place.

"Wait a minute… You guys are mean, cant you wake me up like normal people." Ron starts to sulk after being terrorized by his own girlfriend and Wade's not helping him.

"I did, you just didn't wake up, plus don't blame me, its all Kim's idea" Wade grins at Ron still clutching his stomach because it hurts from the laughing.

"Kim, I am never going to cook you another meal if you continue to terrorize me like that again." Ron threaten Kim of the consequences, folding both of his arms and facing his body away from Kim

"Awww, don't be like that Ronnie, tell you what I'll make it up to you." Kim sweetly says, trying to be remorseful.

"How?" Ron turns facing Kim, intrigued by her proposition

"Tomorrow, I'll wake you up and bring you a home-made breakfast on bed. How does that sound?" Kim offered

Ron was a little cheered up by that before realization kicks in, then he paled considerably. "Tell you what KP, you bring me Nacos instead and I'll make dinner for you for a week." Ron instead makes a counter proposition

"Deal, here eat this for breakfast now instead, that Naco will be for another time" As Kim throws Ron a granola bar and some dried fruit for breakfast. Then she throws some too for Wade. Still she laughs inside as somehow she can turn her cooking skill into a weapon against Ron.

Ron catch the granola bar heartily and start munching it, so does Wade. As Kim starts to check their gear and equipment, Wade and Ron can be seen having a conversation.

"I can never win, why is that Wade?" Ron sulkily says to Wade

"Can she help it if you're so putdownable." Wade grins

"Is that even a word Wade?" Ron counters

"It is now. If its not I can always make it a word through the web." Wade replies

"Oh come on, that's not fair" Ron protests

"It doesn't have to be, you got to use what you have Ron" Wade replies

"Easy for you to say my mystical monkey power is a bit selfish, it always come out when it wants to, not when I wants it to." Ron says

"Ah the burden of having supernatural power whatever should we all do. Wait, that's just you." Wade grins

Then the computer beeps, the computer show the image of the structure miles away." Well, looks like we're here guys, time to start the mission, I'll instruct Shadow to land and wait here and assist us if anything went wrong." As Wade types in and start to get ready for the mission.

"Okay Ron, eyes on the prize, we need to find a way to get close without alerting them to our presence." Kim says putting on warm clothing and boots for the trek

"I'm all about it KP. You're up for a little crawling?" Ron grins as he pulls out a blanket the color of sand out of the mission bag.

* * *

**Later….**

"I can't believe you're making me do this Ron, okay so your plan works but all this crawling is killing me." Wade protests from under the camouflage cover, they have been covering miles of sand by crawling, and even Kim starts to get tired from all the crawling

"Yeah, and I'm not even tired, who knew Mr. Barkin's crabwalk can have real world application." Ron crawls easily with no sweat

"Hush it you two, we're close, I can see the entrance from here." Kim hastily whispers while still crawling to the entrance

At the entrance two killer beebee's can be seen guarding the front entrance. Their mechanical eyes scans the horizon for any sort of threat or movement, when a rattle snake came out they instantly vaporized it with lasers from their wrist.

"Ouch these killer beebees have some serious upgrade in their arsenals, good thing we bring Wade in this mission, come on buddy work your magic." Ron nudges Wade to do his work

"Gladly Ron." Wade then whips out the kimmunicator connects it to his personal data pad and a wave of transmission hits the killer beebee's, making them suddenly freeze and deactivate themselves.

With the threat of the killer beebee's gone, they remove the camouflage cover and start to enter the domed structure.

Inside the compound of the structure Dr. Draken and Shego can be seen in the main control room. The room is enormous, it almost as big as the structure itself, with the transdimensional vortex inducer installed to a large tower in the center of the room, on the ceiling, and the domed structure can be seen, covering the machinery underneath it.

"I'm telling you Shego, this is my most ingenious plan ever, more devious and more evil then my entire plan put together." As Draken laughs evilly pacing himself back and forth in front of the monitor he seems waiting for something

"That is if only Kim Possible and her buffoon can get here first, where are they? It's not polite to keep a good plan from coming to fruitition." Draken focuses his attention to the monitor seem intent on spotting any kind of sign from the teen hero

"Sureeee Dr.D tell yourself that I bet the princess and the buffoon will somehow foil another one of your stupid plan, get out of here, the lair explodes yadayadayada. Why don't we push the self destruct button ourselves and be done with it?" As Shego sarcastically remarks while reading her copy of Villains Galore magazine, she seems unimpressed by Draken's ranting.

"Must you hurt me with your word Shego?" As Draken seems to be hurt by Shego's remark

"Might as well, you haven't even told me of your plan Dr. D. How are you going to get them again?" Shego asks the blue-skinned scientist

"Ah glad you asks Shego, you see when they enter the lair, they will be captured by my squad of killer beebee's, once they are captured I will gloat and reveal to them my insidious plan." Draken smugly tells his first phase of the plan to Shego.

"Might as well as tell them now Draken, I mean your first phase of the plan is already failed, might as well make your rest of the plan with it!" Kim's voice can be heard from the main entrance of the room.

"KIM POSSIBLE! And her annoying sidekick, Ron Stoppable!" A surprised Dr. Draken said

"He's not my sidekick! He's my partner! Wait did you just call Ron by his name?" Kim is shocked by this revelation, as well as Ron and Shego

"That's right Dr. D! Congratulations you finally remember the buffoon name." Shego sounds more shocked than Kim is by Dr. D's unusual behaviour.

"Booyah! The Ronman is finally getting some piece of recognition." Ron danced at the acknowledgement from Draken after all this years of fighting him and Shego.

"Oh please, I should remember the buffoons' name. After all it's the last chance I could do that, the least I could do for a soon to-be dead man is remember his name. For today Kim Possible, you and your sidekick Ron Stoppable will die today!" Draken declares to Kim and Ron

"No, they're not, not today Draken, I will also stop your evil plan and make sure they will not succeed." Wade jumps in also taking a piece of the Hero action.

"Uhuh, Yeah!" Rufus also cuts in doing some kungfu moves to enhance his point

"Uh, who's the new kid again? I don't think I remember him, did we bump into him somewhere?" Draken not sure about himself asks Shego

"No, I'm pretty sure he's new." Shego anwers after observing Wade more carefully

"Fine then, I'll call you buffoon number two, thanks to the growing number of young people I loathe, it will be easier to remember them by numbers." Draken concluded

"I'm no buffoon you idiot! I'm the genius that found a way to neutralize your squad of Killer Beebee's outside!" Wade angrily contradicts Draken statement

"Welcome to my world Wade. Welcome to my world" Ron sighs tapping Wade shoulder

"Wait. You neutralize my squad of Killer Beebee's outside?" Draken says disbelievingly

"You better believe it" Wade blow his datapad like a revolver gun

"Aaarggghh, fine then you may have defeated the killer beebee's but how do you feel about my henchmen's, buffoon number two?" As Draken snaps his finger a door open, revealing a squad of henchman equipped with shock sticks.

* * *

Attention readers! From this point on a new extra feature of my story will be implemented, for those that have fast internet connection, please open another window tab, from there open **youtube**, and then type in search **'****Kim Possible Music Video - Wishmaster (Nightwish)' by Joylock**

**Warning the video may be removed at any time by the creator or by youtube, the author of this story is in no way responsible if the video mentioned is not there.**

You then can have the option of viewing the video **before, during or after** you read the story. As I try to choose video that has the same feel and tone as the part of the story I am trying to bring to life.

Disclaimer, before I start I will have to say that **the video does not belong to me, I did not make it, I did not own it, and I certainly didn't use the video to gain any monetary gain whatsoever**, this particular video belong to '**Joylock**' using features provided by youtube. And furthermore **I in anyway am not associated with youtube in any way**. And **the most important notice is that I am in no way forcing you to open youtube** and check this video out. It is all up to you if you decide to watch it or not. For those that think that I breach any sort of copyright or regulation, go to Hxxx, they decide their own decision not me, and **it's not illegal to jump from one site and open another by their own accord**.

Sorry for the long disclaimer, its necessary not to leave any loophole, I have done a legal studies course, and it's crazy what some idiots do or say to sue another in this world. And remember I'm the first author to start using AMV to enhance my story experience, at least to the extent of my knowledge it is. Now on with the show!

* * *

Kim and Ron quickly enters into battle mode, Kim enters into one of her kungfu stances while Ron uses his own monkey kungfu style, albeit without the blue glow this time. Wade is unsure of what to do, because his datapad is useless against Draken squad of henchmen's. 

"Get behind us Wade! Rufus can you stay and protect Wade?" Ron asks his pet companion.

"Uhhuh. Count on me!" The little naked mole rat prepares himself for the battle

"Henchman! Attack Kim Possible and both of her buffoons!" Draken bellowed to his henchman

As the red-colored jumpsuit henchmen's streaming towards Kim and Ron swinging their shock sticks like madman with frenzy. The first henchman reach Kim first and swing his shock stick in a wide arc, only for Kim to ducked at the last minute and drive a strong uppercut to the henchman jaw knocking him out, then another came bringing down his shock stick directly at Kim's head, reaching out for the fallen henchman's shock stick she blocked the incoming blow and strike the attacking henchman to the gut, leaving him winded and literally shocked, he too is unconscious because of the shock stick. Then Kim proceed to defend herself from a multitude of henchman bent on defeating her, they started circling her, when a loud battle cry is heard from above, Ron can be seen jumping a good ten feet in the air landing near Kim Possible, only to lay on his back and swing both of his feet in the air knocking the surrounding henchmen's to the ground.

"Got your back KP!" As Ron stand up and position himself behind Kim, back to back facing the henchmen's attempt to corner both of them again.

"Appreciate it Ron." Kim says blowing a kiss towards her BF

While on Wade side of the field Wade try to make himself as small as possible, one or two of the henchman that spotted him are dispatched by Rufus, with his monkey kungfu, driving a blow to the solar plexus, each henchman did not know what hit them, much less dodge them.

"Hmmm, the buffoon got game Dr.D. I'm getting bored here mind if I join in on the fun?" Shego smiles evilly, licking her lips with anticipation

"Why, not at all Shego, by all means you can join in on the fun." Draken also smiled evilly, his smile stretch farther than anyone can, resembling the Joker from Batman.

"Thanks Dr. D" As Shego light up both of her hands, green plasma glow accompany her fists, as she jumps in the melee looking for a fight.

Kim and Ron have taken down half of Draken's squad, when Shego jumps in and swipe at Ron, Ron promptly ducks and a few of his hair burns from the near miss.

"My you've improved buffoon, I might as well take you down as well, tell you what if you defeat me, I might even be interested in taking you to a date." Shego says to Ron seductively, while Ron nervously can be seen trying to get away from Shego

Kim heard what Shego said, feeling angry she took out her frustration on the next poor henchman before rushing to Ron's side. "Wait a minute Shego, Ron's mine! I'm not going to stand you flirting on Ron while I'm still around!" Kim yells at Shego, readying her kungfu stance

"Jellin much princess? It's not like I'll hurt him, why he might even enjoyed it." Shego smile mischievously

"Doubt it. As for jellin? The situation pretty much justifies it seeing as he is my BF now. Ron you take care of the rest of the henchman, while I take care of Shego" Kim orders Ron still in her battle stance

"On it KP! Thanks again for the help." Ron then get out of the way, polishing the rest of the henchman to the ground while making sure no henchman is going to interfere with Kim battling Shego

Kim strikes first towards Shego's midsection, by which Shego take a sidestep and throw a counter attack blow towards Kim's head with the green plasma on. Kim then blocks the incoming strike at Shego's wrist as not to get burnt by the plasma, and the proceed with a counter for the counter attack by a kick towards Shego's midsection, the kick connected and Shego' blown backward, jumping back to avoid most of the damage, Shego rise up again now putting on another stance.

"You're getting weak princess. I barely felt your kick." Shego taunts

"Maybe all that fat is helping after all Shego, by the way you're getting slow. Old age catching up Shego?" Kim taunt Shego back

Two blows to her ego, Shego bellowed with rage. "That's it princess you're going down! Fire in the Hole!" Shego unleashed a barrage of green plasma fire towards Kim, which she immediately dodge, blinded by fury Shego then proceeds to continue her barrage raining green plasma on Kim, but the missing barrages started to rain on the remaining henchmen's and Ron.

"Whoa whoa, watch it lady, I'm not in your fight remember!" Ron dodge each incoming barrage, but the remaining henchmen's were not so lucky, some are blown away by he force of the barrage, while the unlucky one receives a direct hit or a sideway glance, luckily for them Shego's barrage mean the power of the blast is halved, they will live to see another day.

But the barrages make the henchmen's panic, the healthy one take those too injured to move and retreat from the battle, leaving no remaining henchman in the battlefield. They are all too terrified of Shego's blind fury.

"Shego! Must you ruin the plan! My henchmen's are running because of you!" Dr. Draken can be seen stomping his feet in frustration

Shego, realizing herself, calms down and look at her employer "Sorry, Dr. D. I forget myself for a moment there." Shego quickly run beside her employer awaiting further orders.

"No matter Shego, I have a contingency plan you see. Kim Possible you think you have won! Why, you're not even close, my Killer beebee's and my henchmen's are just the appetizer, now how do you feel about the main course?" Draken then can be seen pulling a lever on the wall, where a hidden compartment on the wall opens up and reveals… a lone beebee emerging out from the hidden compartment, but this beebee's is different, it seems more humanlike, and its feature are more advanced then the rest.

"That's it? That's your ace in the hole? A single killer beebee?" Ron mocks Dr. Draken

"Silence buffoon! As usual your lack of insight annoys me." Draken bellows to Ron

"Awwww, come on you know my name already!" Ron protests

"Well, that's what you get for being snippy!" Draken says aggravated by Ron mocking his genius

"I don't mean to be rude Dr. D, but how is a single beebee's going to help us?" Shego question her employer.

"Ah Shego, this beebee is special for she is The QUEEN BeeBee, she is the leader of the killer beebees squad and also serves as a production line for the entire killer beebee, albeit its slower than a factory but it'll do, remembering my past mistake of adding a learning perfect attitude and human ability to make decision of its own, I correct that by making this beebee less independent than the previous generation and it can only obey me through voice command, its also faster, stronger and have a bigger power source than any of my creation. For instance, Mistress, use your overdrive speed and tie Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to that pillar in there!" Draken explained and give the order to the Queen Beebee, apparently named Mistress taken from the game RO as a boss monster.

"Mistress?" Shego asks disbelievingly

"Hey it needs a name and Mistress is kind of Queeny" Draken argues

The Queen beebee then starts to shake violently before disappearing in a flash towards Kim and Ron, and before they know it they are tied to a pillar much like before the prom.

"Awww man, I did not see that coming." Ron struggles to be free

"Trust me Ron you won't, I've been ultra speed before, everything it's like time freezes, we can't do anything if that beebee is active." Kim checks the rope and found it is too tight and secure to escape.

Meanwhile Wade, is flabbergasted, the moment the queen beebee's appeared he had tried to deactivate it like the rest of the killer beebee's squad, but apparently this queen beebee is much more advanced than anything he have ever seen, it counteract his jamming transmission, he can only watch as suddenly Kim and Ron are tied to a pillar and left to the mercy of Dr. Draken. Wade, starts to think quickly of his option and hoping that this queen beebee still have the weakness of the previous generation, he starts to reconfigure the kimmunicator to generate a sound wave and pattern that have short circuited the past killer beebees a long time ago.

"Better call Shadow for back up just in case" The boy genius then proceed to signal the aircraft for backup

"Huahaha! Kimberly Ann Possible, I finally have you within my grasps. Say your prayer as no one can save you now!" Draken starts to gloat for his victory

"Not so fast Draken!" Wade steps out from the shadow and challenges Dr. Draken

"Wade!" Kim and Ron yells, hoping that the web master have a plan of his own

"Buffoon number two! I was wondering where were you during the fight." Draken nonchalantly says, as Wade bristles at the insult Draken throw at him

"No matter, Mistress capture that buffoon!" Draken orders his creation once again

"I don't think so Draken." As Wade push the activation button on the kimmunicator and it generate a sound wave that starts to short-circuit the Queen beebee

"Aghhhh! You didn't think I haven't made a contingency plan for this circumstance do you?" Draken becoming more agitated by Wade's action

"Mistress! Execute program silent! Alfa Beta Quadra!" Draken inputted programs for Mistress through his voice

"As you command, Dr. Draken voice confirmation confirmed, activating silent program Alfa Beta Quadra." The Queen beebee acknowledges his creator's command and executes the program. The short-circuiting subsides, it doesn't affect its internal mechanism anymore, it seems the Queen beebee is now on standby awaiting further instruction from Draken.

Wade is shocked now that his plan has failed. Dr. Draken now can be seen happily dancing to this outcome "You think you're all that buffoon! But you're not! Mistress capture him and tie him with Kim Possible and the buffoon!" Draken ordered his creation, but the queen beebee seems not to give any reaction whatsoever.

"Eh Mistress? Why are you standing there for? Capture him!" Draken ordered again but the Queen beebee still shows no reaction

"Draken you idiot! That beebee is made to respond to your voice command! How will it do it, you idiot when you made it deaf!" Shego angrily scold Draken for his bumbling mistake

"Arrggh, there's always that tiny detail." Draken slaps his face for his mistake

"Good thing princess and the buffoon is already tied up, I think I can handle one nerd linger for the corral." Shego then jumps and ignite her hands and advance menacingly at Wade

"Eeeeppp…" Wade whimpers facing Shego

"That's right nerd linger, we can do this the hard way or you can follow me to princess and the buffoon." Shego taunts Wade

Then without a word Wade surrenders, Shego tied him up to the pillar and see if there's any additional threat, when there's nothing, satisfied she returns to her employer.

"Well Dr. D. everything is clear, prisoner is also secure." Shego says to Dr. Draken

"Finally! After all this year I can finally taste victory! Now Kim Possible are you ready to hear what is my plan for you and the buffoon and buffoon number two?" Dr. Draken advances menacingly showing an evil grin to the complete set of team possible members.

"Might as well, its not like we are going anywhere you know." Ron remarks trying to escape the tightening rope around his body

"Quite right. Well the plan is to get rid of you Kim Possible! In fact this whole structure is made as a trap for you! You see the tower in front of you? That is actually where I put the trans dimensional vortex inducer, I will activate it, leaving you to despair at the final moments of your life engulfed in an explosion that will tear the very fabric in time, space and reality!" Draken proudly gloat his plan

"You can't do that Draken, the explosion will be the size of the state of Nevada!" Kim is horrified by Draken's plan

"O please Miss Possible, why do you think I go to all the trouble of building a lair in the middle of the Great Victoria desert? Here it doesn't matter if the explosion destroyed everything the size of Nevada, there's no one here and no one will care what happens in the middle of a desolate desert many times the size of Nevada, save, it will destroy team possible once and for all!" Draken dismissingly waves his hand to Kim's protests

"I may be crazy Miss Possible, but I am not a maniac, I don't destroy human lives without a good reason." Draken reasoned

"Wont that destroys both of you too?" Ron asks the mad scientist

"Ha! You wish buffoon! I will set a timer in the top of the tower setting it for five hours before the explosion will occurs, I will escape with my hovercraft, that should give me enough time to escape the blast radius, while you have to stay there tied up waiting for the timer to count zero, and then bye-bye Kim Possible" Draken mocks Ron for his question

Then as in on cue the timer on top of the clock start its countdown from five hours, giving Dr. Draken and Shego plenty of time to escape. Draken and Shego then proceed to leave the lair

"What about the Queen Bee Dr D.?" Shego asks her employer

"Leave it, it weights a ton and I am not carrying it if it slows us down. It's a shame though I really like it." Draken orders

"Hey you're the boss." Shego waves her hand at Kim, Ron and Wade. "See you princess. Wouldn't want to be you!" As Shego laughs her way out to the exit and board the hovercraft, joining Draken for escape.

Then that leaves only Kim, Ron and Wade to ponder their fate.

"I am really sorry guys, I really blew it didn't I?" Wade sadly asks both Kim and Ron

"No man, that's okay we have plenty of time to escape and defuse the trans dimensional vortex inducer." Ron tries to cheer up Wade

"I guess you're right Ron, thanks" Wade feels better hearing the encouragement from Ron

"So, why do you insist on coming with us to this mission Wade?" Kim curiously asks the reason the webmaster coming to this mission with them

"… I had a dream, in that dream when you guys go on a mission, you suddenly leave me behind. I was alone. I don't know what to do. So I insist on coming on this mission so that you guys won't leave me alone." Wade sadly confesses his reason for coming to this mission with both of them

Kim and Ron look at each other before saying to the young web genius. "It's just a dream Wade, we would never leave you behind, you're part of the team remember?" Kim softly supports Wade. They suddenly remember that Wade is still just a kid and as such experience all the fear and vulnerability of a kid.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry I doubted you guys. Forgive me?" Wade happily replies

"We forgive you." Kim answers with a nod from Ron

Then Rufus came out of the wood work and chippers happily at Ron's feet

"Rufus! Great timing Rufus, help us out of this rope." Says Ron, happy to see his pet naked mole rat

"Uhuh, okay!" says Rufus as he proceed to bite his way through the rope leaving Kim, Ron and Wade free.

"Now that that's out of the way lets find a way to defuse that trans dimensional vortex inducer" says Wade

Suddenly the top dome explodes and there can be seen Shadow on top, apparently he blasted the roof by launching all his 12 plasma missile at one point leaving a tiny hole at the dome, then the aircraft throws some rope through that hole. "I heard you amateurs need a hand?" The artificial intelligence smugly says

"Not yet Shadow, we still need to deactivate the trans dimensional vortex inducer!" Kim yells from below to Shadow.

"Very well, but make it quick, it's not like I don't have anything to do in Global Justice." Says Shadow

Unaware to them, the hovercraft is still on the vicinity of the lair with Shego and Draken on it. Shego is getting impatient to get out of here, eager to get out of the trans dimensional vortex inducer explosion range.

"Dr. D. why are we still here, lets get out of here before the device blows!" Shego yells at Draken

"Patience Shego, in a moment you'll know why we choose to stay here." As Draken start fiddling with the computer equipment on the small hovercraft when an explosion can be heard, Shego took a glance at the domed structure and notice a dark aircraft visible under the morning sun blowing at the top of the domed structure.

"Well Dr. D, looks like the plan is a failure, somebody's rescuing them right now." Shego remarked

"That doesn't matter Shego, I'll tell you the full extent of my plan now, the countdown is actually a bluff, and it's made so that they think they'll have plenty of time, relaxes and lower their guard. When the truth is that the explosion is actually remote controlled, by a switch of the button, the trans dimensional vortex inducer will activate and rips a hole in the very fabric of space, time and reality. They won't know what hit them." Draken gloats while dancing happily

"I don't mean to rain on your parade Dr. D. but won't we get caught in the blast too?" Shego unsurely ask Dr. D. where his plan is going

"Watch Shego, as the second phase of my plan begins", Draken then push a button. And in the distance the domed structure suddenly starts to unfurl like a blossoming flower, until at the end all the inside panels of the domed structure are facing skyward.

"That structure that I have build is not your average lair Shego, its actually a medium that is able to channel the device energy into space, leaving us safe from its radius, so its quite safe for us to be here." Draken explains to Shego

"But what about that plane Dr. D? Won't they escape on it?" Shego is so far impressed with Draken's plan, as it might actually work

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Shego, that structure will actually forms a wall of pure destructive energy that will trap those inside it, they will literally be inside a raging tornado! Like the infamous Eye of the Storm! Where its calm inside, but they have no means to escape!" Draken explains again

"What will happen to those inside then?" Shego once again have to asks, for once is sure that this plan is foolproof and will succeed.

"A black hole will appear in the center of the chaos, but so far I still have no idea what it'll do to them, it can destroy their molecules or vaporizes them, mankind still have no idea to what extent a black hole is capable of. Why some even say that they can throw you back in time or transport you to another galaxy even. But rest assured that they will be gone no matter what they do inside." Draken explains for the second time

"Well, what are we waiting for? Do it Dr. D!" Shego excitedly clings to Dr. Draken.

"I thought you will never ask Shego." Draken smiled evilly as he pressed a big red button.

All of a sudden, from the structure a swirling mass of glowing energy starts to ignite from the side of the domed structure and the mass of energy forms a volatile tornado ascending into the heaven, the rumble of great power swept the desolate plain, as a shockwave of wind swept the desert kicking sandstorms before it fade into non-existence. A power never before seen on earth activates and its effect can be seen from space and the surrounding countries as the image will be played again and again throughout the world for a long time.

Inside the domed structure, Kim, Ron and Wade start to check on the tower when suddenly the domed roof top starts to open up and forms a sort of bowl seen from the inside, Shadow took this chance to get closer to where Kim and Ron are.

"That's funny, why did the roof opens up?" Ron wonders

Wade checks the tower, unbelievingly, realizing that something is wrong, he checks again to make sure he's right "Kim! Ron! Run! It's a trap!" Wade then yells at Kim and Ron before the trans dimensional vortex inducer activates, and the dome rumbles as a tornado erupts from the outer perimeter of the structure trapping them, now they can't even board Shadow to escape.

The tower starts to glow ,as the trans dimensional vortex inducer activated, a vortex of energy starts to swirl in the tower, then slowly a black hole starts to grow from within engulfing the tower and the device, but the tower still holds as it channels the energy generated by the device to space. The black hole then starts to suck everything inside, Wade, Kim and Ron grabs a pipe from the machinery and hold on for dear life, but Shadow does not seem to have that same ability to grab hold, as it is being sucked into the vortex and disappeared from sight.

"What's going on?!" Kim yells to Wade asking for explanation

"It's a trap! The trans dimensional vortex inducer is remote controlled! The countdown screen doesn't even connect to the device!" Wade yells to Kim while holding the pipe

"Then hold on Wade! Don't let go!" Kim yells back

"What do you think I am doing?!" Wade yells again as the wind is becoming stronger each passing minute. As the Queen Bee unit is sucked in, Wade, Kim, and Ron feet are no longer on the ground, they are hanging on the air because of the force generated by the device, they are being sucked into the vortex.

Then with a loud snap, Wade's pipe detached itself from the equipment under the force of the vortex.

"Mommmyy!!!" Yells Wade as he disappears into the vortex

"Wade!" Both Kim and Ron yells at their sudden lost of Wade to the vortex

Then, its Ron turn, the pipe detached itself at one's end but still holds as Kim grab hold of Ron's free hand to prevent him from being sucked into the vortex. With both hands Ron hold all his energy to not let go of Kim's hand.

"Ron! Hold on Ron! Don't let go!" Kim yells to Ron, but Kim is being strained while holding Ron, she only has one hand to prevent both of them from being sucked into the vortex. It seems that Ron realizes this as he look to Kim's eye using that brown eyes of his, a connection seems to flow to both of them, both understanding what the others will do.

"No! Don't you dare Ron! Hold on! We'll make it through this together!" Kim screams, her eyes is starting to be moist with tears because the prospect of losing Ron is too much for her.

"I'm sorry KP… I love you…" Ron's brown eyes shows sadness but also determination, then with a grunt Ron let go of both hands, Kim no longer have the power to hold him, are forced to let go.

"Ron! Nooooo!!!" Kim bellowed, then in slow motion she sees Ron body's getting farther from her. Steeling herself and having made the split second decision, she jumped! Impacting on Ron's body midair, Ron catches her. Both of them are being sucked to the dying black hole in a swirling motion like a whirlpool slowly inching towards the center of the vortex.

"Kim! Why did you let go?! Now we are both going to die!" Ron yells in despair, his brown eyes both shows fear and concern.

"I don't care Ron! Life is meaningless without you! I'd rather die with you than to live without you!" Kim yells, tears flowing freely from her eyes, as she sobbed uncontrollably to Ron's chest. Then Ron softly strokes his girlfriend's auburn hair, Kim face lift up facing Ron.

"Then… if nothing else, we will always be together Kim…" Ron softly whispers, as he prepares to kiss Kim for the last time in his life, Kim also sensing what Ron is about to do, closes her eyes and prepares her lips for the kiss she knows she will remember for all eternity. As their lips met, Kim's shed a tear for all the time that will never be for both of them. "I love you…" Kim whispers softly while still locking lips with Ron, as both of them are engulfed in the vortex, disappearing from sight…

* * *

Another Video AMV that I think will fit the 'feel' of the story nicely. 

If you enjoyed the previous AMV, thank you. You will definitely enjoy this next one.

Type in search '**Space Cowboy-Kim Possible AMV' by EVOLBUNNY **in the youtube site

**Warning the video may be removed at any time by the creator or by youtube, the author of this story is in no way responsible if the video mentioned is not there.**

You then can have the option of viewing the video **before, during or after** you read the story. As I try to choose video that has the same feel and tone as the part of the story I am trying to bring to life.

Disclaimer, before I start I will have to say that **the video does not belong to me, I did not make it, I did not own it, and I certainly didn't use the video to gain any monetary gain whatsoever**, this particular video belong to '**EVOLBUNNY**' using features provided by youtube. And furthermore **I in anyway am not associated with youtube in any way**. And **the most important notice is that I am in no way forcing you to open youtube** and check this video out, It is all up to you if you decide to watch it or not. For those that think that I breach any sort of copyright or regulation, go to Hxxx, they decide their own decision not me, and **it's not illegal to jump from one site and open another by their own accord**. Again on with the show!

* * *

**Sydney, Australia, Pacific Square, 03:00 AM, 27 October 2007, Saturday**

At three o'clock in the morning, all is dark, silent. No car is present roaming the street, as most sane men will be asleep at this suburb or otherwise partying all night in the city in the weekend drinking and be merry. But someone is still awake at this ungodly hour, a teenager, in his 19 can be seen typing furiously at his notebook computer. His name is Raile Hansen, ever since he discovered a site called fanficxxxx, he started to enjoy reading the many stories of his favorite character Kim Possible and now Ron Stoppable as his favourite character. At first he is content just reading the many good stories fan has to offer there, but as he finished reading most of the stories the fan has made he became agitated waiting for the update to be uploaded.

So one day he decided to create his own work for the fanfic, at first it doesn't go smoothly, many mistake have he made and some critique the guy received discourages him, so while he waits and search for a software to come he writes all the ideas that comes into his mind in a piece of paper, some great, some bad, and some that he is not ready to put in, in case the public hates it. But still the guy move on, going through his study, while at his spare time his imagination runs wild of what he can do to make his story more interesting. This is one of those time when he became so caught up in writing his story that he forget the time. He then see the clock on his computer desk.

"My God! Is it that time already, man I'm so tired, I knew going through the hour to finish this story is a bad idea." As he stands from his comfy chair, and take a walk to the kitchen to fetch something to drink and eat.

"Let's see some orange juice and some muesli bars will do just fine for now. It's a good thing my share-mates is going home to their respective countries for the semester's holiday. I can work on my story without anyone bothering me." As he take a sip of orange juice and munched on the muesli bars, passing through the empty room where his share mates used to stay. He then go to the balcony, at the 7th floor, his room have a great view of the city, below the apartment's garden can be seen, the wind swept through his hair.

"Ahh, the weather is so nice at this time of year, yesterday's freaky weather is not so good though, cloudy and windy all day, making springs more like winter, suits the approaching Halloween though, dark and gloomy, just like I like it." As he continue munching on while enjoying the scenery.

Then out of the corner of his eyes a bright light starts to appear on the compound of the apartment, it gets brighter and brighter, with electricity starts to spark from a glowing black sphere at the centre until he have to shield his eyes away because of the intensity of the light below.

When he opens them he can see movement below, three people, one is a girl that much she can see from this distance, a guy and a short kid at the ground, seeming dazed, and they start to stand up.

Then he is faced with a dilemma, faced with something not from his everyday life and natural occurrence. What should he do? Should he hide and go to bed and forget this ever happens or should he check this out and see who or what are they as well as their intention.

"Screw it. Logic dictates nothing, where would I be if I follow what others will do all the time." Making up his mind, he took his favorite black jacket and run to the lift to check this out.

The attention of this story will then focuses on the ground. Kim and Ron can be seen unconscious, dazed by the vortex, then they start to gain consciousness and stands up, checking up on their condition. Wade soon follows after.

"We're alive?! I thought we're supposed to be dead? We're sucked into the vortex right?" Ron confused by this turn of event start pacing forward and back trying to recognize their surrounding, when he didn't he starts to check on the rest of his companion

"I don't know. But my body's feel like it weights a ton from our experience going through the vortex." Kim groans from the pain her body causes her when she moved

"Same here. I can barely move, much less walk." Wade also groans from the pain his body is feeling, since he is less athletic than both of them, the pain is worse than Kim's

"Any explanations of what just happened Wade?" Kim asks Wade depending for some answer

"My guess is that instead of destroying our atoms, the black hole instead transports us here. Though here, I don't know where, it can be in another planet, another galaxy or even another dimension, I am just glad it's breathable." Wade concludes

"So what do we do now?" Ron asks the young genius

"Since this is an alien environment for us, we need to stay low and avoid attention from anything in this planet. Kim, do you have any idea?" The young genius considers as he asks Kim what to do

Unaware by them the guy from before is already near enough to their location to hear some of their conversation. Abandoning concealment he reveals himself to them. "Kim Possible?" He unsurely asks

"Oh snap..." Ron whimpers

* * *

Author's Thought

So, what do you think guys? This is one very long chapter! 10,950 words by my count. Hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed making it! I really love making this chapter everything seems to flow out naturally, this chapter also have some good fluff between Kim and Ron, I actually feel sad when Kim and Ron is being sucked into the vortex, the emotion is there. I hope you don't mind me using AMV for story presentation, if you don't mind I also have some other AMV that I think will be perfect for future story.

**

* * *

Recap and Sneak Preview**

Five minutes in an alien world and they are already found out! Poor Kim, Ron, and Wade, so far away from their friends and families, alone in a possibly hostile world. What plans have this stranger have with them? Will they ever get back home? Where is the rest of the stuff that is also being sucked into the vortex? How is it that the stranger knows of Kim's full name?

And for those who haven't figure it out, the stranger that spotted Kim and Ron materializing from the vortex is none other than… Me! The author of this story, this is actually my plan from the start but I love to keep readers guessing. The Next chapter is 'A New World, a New perspective', no plan on when it will come out, stay tune for this is just the beginning, its about to get bumpy and you would want to hold on for the next exciting installment of **'A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality!' **

* * *

**Message of the Day**

Support the Fight For Five! We all want a season five for Kim Possible, we don't care who makes it, and it doesn't even have to be Disney, as long as the nature of the shows stay the same.

* * *

**Quote of the Day**

_There is only one boss: __**the customer**__. And he can fire everybody in the company, from the chairman on down, simply by spending his money somewhere else_.

A quote by Sam Walton

* * *

**Complaint of the Day**

Would it kill you to leave a review after reading? I dont know whether my story is good or bad or acceptable or not.


	4. Part Four

**A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality**

Day 52, most of my team have gone mad of waiting and have move on. Finally after 2 months of waiting we decided to scrap the whole idea of using word-perfect and proceed to using a variety of colorful cursing to the company's policy and lack of customer service. Enough complaining, it's time for the fourth disclaimer, I do not own anything in Kim Possible, with the exception to this story, Kim Possible franchise belongs to Disney Co those diligent and customer-focused ROACHES, (Radically Outstanding Achieving Corporation Historic in Elaborated Scenario). Hurray for Disney, they have keep the tradition in Walt Disney alive since the 40's when thousands died in droves in WW I & II, being the only hope for young generations back then, to the present day. 'Snicker', with more milky taste, get them in supermarkets near you today. Chapter six will be mostly conversation, sorry about that, but just the start it will build up as the story goes I promise.

* * *

**Chapter Six – **

**A NEW WORLD, A NEW PERSPECTIVE**

**Sydney, Australia, Pacific Square, 03:10 AM, 27 October 2007, Saturday**

After Kim, Ron and Wade confrontation with the stranger in an unknown land in the previous chapter, the initial response from Ron was…

"Oh snap." Ron whimpers

Ron whimpers, because from past experiences, every natives they met in the Amazon jungles either wants to eat him or cut his head, shrink them and put it on display just because he have larger ears than most people. If not for Kim saving him in every one of those encounter, his head would have sit beside a pot or on top of a pole, all voodoo-like, not a very nice thought.

Now though he have to wonder, in an alien planet, what would an alien have in store for him, eat him, cut his head and put it on display, or put them in a zoo where he have to spend the rest of his life eating peanuts behind a cage. Of all the possibilities, Ron could not help hoping for the third. What is he supposed to do? Oh yeah right, save the day.

"You're going down, hard! Alien-dude! WACHA! HA! HO! HIaaaa!" Ron cries jumping forwards a couple of times every time he yells a syllable until he stops in front of him.

Raile is shocked to say the least. Here he is, risking his safety and well-being by leaving his residence and deciding to be brave for the sake of being brave without any possible reason for doing so. Though acting stupid occasionally is part of his life, heck, it's a part of every teenager's life even. He never imagined he would be greeted by a crazy guy who thinks he is Chris Tucker from that movie Rush Hour.

"What is wrong with you man? Have you been taking drugs or something?" Raile asks the blonde young man opposite him, taking a step back because he worries that he may start foaming at the mouth and attack him.

"Wait, what? You can speak English?" Ron asks lowering his stance, confused that an alien understand what he said

"Ron, its okay. Let me do the talking okay?" Kim decides to take over the initial conversation between Ron and this new individual they just met, alert for any danger.

"Hi, em my friends and I are new here and we're kind of lost. So can you tell us where we are?" Kim asks to the young man opposite her

Raile is getting skeptic, this people are lying to him now, first he saw them materializing out of thin air and now they are trying to say that they just walks in here at three in the morning without any baggage or personal belongings and she expect him to believe that.

"Yeah sure, you're in Pacific Square in Maroubra Junction now." He decided to give her a quick answer to give him time to think and mull this over. His head is hurting him and he feel cold inside, sort of dread resting in his stomach. What if he's wrong, what if coming down here is the mistake of his life? I can't answer that question yet. What does this encounter will bring in the future? Will this change my life? If it will, will it be good or bad? All those questions swirl in my head waiting to be answered but receiving none.

Kim just appears confused. "I'm sorry I don't recognized where we are now, this may sound weird but what country are we in now?" Kim says

"You're in Australia, planet Earth if I may add from the way your friend there just refers to me as an alien back then." Raile says glancing at Ron in a somewhat hesitant stare, which Ron weakly laugh in response. While Kim, seems to be in deep thought after hearing his answer.

After that second question I calmed down somewhat, putting my doubt and fear in the back of my mind, I concentrate on what I'm going to do next. Silence between us, suddenly I remembers my initial shock at her name, which is Kim Possible, as in the teen hero in the show by Disney. On closer inspection I realized that this girl in front of me is the splitting image of Kim Possible herself, if she's in the real world I mean. She has auburn hair, green eyes, athletic build, slim figure, same clothing as in the show even, while her blond companion have brown eyes and freckles on his face, add Rufus, and he would be the splitting image of a real world Ron.

At first he considers this as a trick or treat ploy for Halloween, half expecting any moment now, they're going to say trick or treat and say that he have been tricked in a TV-show, but he quickly dismiss that thought, its too random, and the lightning is impossible to achieve with the special effect available today. If he didn't see it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe what he saw. He decides to find out more directly then, thinking how best he could confirm what he have heard minutes ago.

"So… It's been rude of you to ask me questions without proper introduction first. So, I'll start, my name is Raile Hansen, what's yours?" Raile says extending a hand to Kim. She hesitates before deciding to return my greeting.

"It's Kim, Kim Possible, nice to meet you Raile. And this is…" Kim said pointing at Ron, while Raile's eyes grew wide after hearing her name.

"Ron Stoppable" Raile cuts in. All eyes turned to Raile, their eyes grew with suprise, this confirms it Raile thought.

"That's right… You're a psychic or something?" Ron asks Raile

"Then this little guy must be Wade Load." Raile said glancing at the short kid for the first time, ignoring Ron's question. Wade also look surprised and he look defensive, somehow wary of me. I could not blame him. I also would be defensive if someone I don't know greet me on the street.

"Okay, this is getting freaky fast." Ron says

After seeing their reaction, I decided that they are telling the truth, I don't know how but there's this feeling in my gut that tells me to believe them. I always follow what my gut tells me to do, call it a guy's intuition but my gut feeling never did bring me any wrong before. But I'm getting tired. Lack of sleep and today's stress is really putting some number on my mind and physique. The cold wind really is not helping either. I'm starting to get lightheaded because of the cold wind and tiredness. I want to know more about them, should I continue this conversation inside then? …Alright then, they seem all right, not a good first impression but if they are who they say they are, then this warrants a further investigation.

In the end my curiosity gets the better of me and I decide that they could stay in my place for the night seeing I have vacancy for more people since all my share mate is back home for the holiday.

"I can explain everything, come, it's the middle of the night and it would look suspicious if we stay here too long." I signal them to follow as me as I turn my back to the inner entrance of the apartment.

Kim and Ron is not sure whether to follow him or not, for all they know he could be leading them into a trap.

"What should we do Kim?" Ron asks unsure of himself. He cant say that he trust him since they just met, but he did left a good impression by not trying to kill them.

"I say we follow him, he is our only chance to getting some answer here and we can plan what we're going to do from there." Kim says. Wade nodded in agreement.

Then with that agreement, they start to warily follow Raile to his apartment room. In the living room then he gestured to the square desk in the middle.

"Please, take a seat, while I prepare some drink for all of us. Is green tea okay for everyone?" Raile asks his guests

They all nod in agreement, save for Ron, "Anything to eat? I'm getting hungry here after only eating granola bar" Ron asks to the amusement of Raile

"No, I don't have any food material to prepare now, but here have some muesli bar instead." Raile chuckled seeing Ron's manner in someone else's house. He then throws some bars of muesli to Ron, while preparing the tea.

"Auw man, hamster food again?" Ron protests

"Either that or you go hungry, Ron." Raile says bringing the full tray of tea to bear, handing each of them a cup, as he seat in one of the available seat.

"Sorry then that I don't have any Nacos with me." Raile jokes

"How do you know I want some Nacos? Are you reading my mind?! Agghhhhh! Get out of my head! I do not enjoy being pried of the sanctity of my mind!" Ron screams, both his hands are holding his head, as if afraid that it will fall off. Kim and Wade just sit there watching, not touching their tea.

I slap my head. Ron is really getting increasingly annoying… I need some sleep real bad. Let's just get this over with.

"I'm not even going to respond to that. What about you Kim? Wade? I didn't poison the tea you know. That would be a waste of good tea." I said to them as I blow the cup and drink my tea to prove my sincerity.

They then drink their tea warily and relaxed visibly after drinking the tea.

"Drinking tea is good for you, it relaxes the mind and the body, and it also gives us much needed anti-oxidant for our well-being." I said to Kim and Wade

"Hey, you're right, I do feel better." Wade says enjoying the tea

"Thank you for the tea and your hospitality. Now can you sitch me please?" Kim politely asks Raile across the desk

Raile smiled. He never thought he will hear anyone say that line, much less from her. Raile then proceed to recap and summarize what he know, that basically she and her companions are not supposed to be real, that they are a cartoon show in this reality and that thousands have seen their accomplishment and deed in their respective world, quite remarkably if he may add. They just listened in silence sometimes giving a gasp or a wow from their mouth. After he finally finished his story, they still sit there, contemplating and dealing with their issues, Raile could not help but to wonder what brings them here.

I ask them what brings them this far out of their world, thinking that little could surprise me anymore. I was wrong. They then proceed to give me their story from their first point of going to a mission, to the dome, to the killer beebee's, to Dr. Draken's plot and to them coming here.

"Dr. Draken finally won?" I asked with disbelief somehow cant grasp the idea that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been somehow defeated by a moron who didn't even graduate from university.

"As hard as that is to accept, yes basically he won." Ron says feeling sad of how things turned out to be.

"You know, all which you have told me can land you in a loony bin if I didn't saw your point of entry earlier." I said to all of them

"Oh yeah, like being told that our lives are a lie and that we aren't even real is not?" Kim said feeling anger, sadness, disappointment and many more

"Whoa,wait a minute there. I did say that you're from Disney channel, I didn't say that Disney is entirely responsible for creating you or your dimension. For all I know you could sue Disney for publishing your life story,a real person's story without consent and use them for profit." Raile say to Kim, Ron and Wade, offering a silver lining. In truth, he believe that even if somehow that's true, how law works is anyone's guess, those who have studied it basically believes that everybody's right and everybody's wrong. It's like a game really, it doesn't matter who's right and who's wrong, it's how you played the game that's what's important, as well as convincing, conniving and persuading the jury or the judge who is right. The only fool proof law is the divine law after death I think.

"Yeah you're right, thank you for your help Raile, we really appreciate it." Kim says starting too cheer up, Ron is also glad that Kim is feeling better he always feel lost when Kim's not herself.

"You're welcome, now that I understand what you're going through. You can stay here until you find a way to return to where you belong." I offer them, because there's an empty room with no one using it and its collecting dust.

"What? No no, I just couldn't. You've been so kind to us we couldn't think of troubling you anymore." Kim declined Raile's offer, it's not like she did not appreciate it but she has manners to think of.

"No Kim, I insist. You have nowhere to stay and it would be my pleasure to have you, Ron and Wade here. It's the least I could do for what you've done for me." Raile says pushing the point across and trying to persuade Kim, Ron and Wade to stay.

"What have I done for you? We just met today, and we're not even in this reality or dimension before today." Kim says confused as to what he could possibly mean

"Your feat's, your deeds and your accomplishments is what drives me to be my best, to try new things and to push myself to my limit and improving myself. I am also impressed that you are willing to truly help people without any monetary gains for yourself. We haven't had people like those since Mother Teresa, and unfortunately she's not among the living anymore." Raile says giving his reasons to help them. He feels admiration and respect to both her and Mother Teresa. He's sick of seeing bad news on TV and on the web, grief, pain, destruction, deaths and more deaths, because of evil people, deranged people and selfish people. At least when Mother Teresa was still alive, he could look forward to a good news or two, now most good news he sees in TV are either political or for self-gain.

"Hey, no big. I didn't even realise that our live are seen by thousands here as a cartoon show." Kim replied modestly

"Wrong, its big. Without you realising it, and I have the feeling you never will." Raile says to the blushing Kim. They all seems to have finish their tea, including Ron

"Now, all of you are tired already, you and Ron can have the room next to mine. Wade you can bunk in my room with me, I have a spare mattress you can use. Now, come on, chop chop." Raile says pushing the protesting Kim and Ron to the empty room and showing Wade his room.

"By the way don't do anything while you're here, the walls are not very soundproof, if you get my drift." Raile says, grinning to the now furiously blushing Kim and Ron, while Wade just seem confused

"I don't get it." Wade says oblivious to the meaning behind those words

"I don't expect you to. Get back at it in 3 years time kid." Raile says to the 10 year old prodigy

"Can I sleep with Kim and Ron? I would feel better that way." Wade asks Raile

"Sure kid, let me move the mattress to this room, a little help Ron?" Raile asks. Raile is trying to be a good host and that means ensuring that his guest feels comfortable and safe during their stay.

"Sure, just a minute." Ron says before following Raile to his room to move the mattress.

Meanwhile Wade and Kim seem to be contemplating and planning.

"So what do you think Kim? Think we can trust him?" Wade asks Kim after they're alone in the room

"I think so, he's nice and from what I can see harbor no ill will toward us. Most of his story seems fit in. I have wondered how he knows so much of me, you and Ron." Kim answers

"Yes, I think he says the truth, no matter how disturbing that may be." Wade says

Then Raile and Ron come in bringing a single size mattress and dropped it on the floor.

"There, all done. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have some serious sleeping to do" Raile says yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open. It's already dawn, the sky is lighter and birds starts to chirp outside

"Sure, goodnight then. And Raile? Thanks… For everything." Kim says

Raile just wave goodbye and returns to his room, collapsing on the bed, and snoring loudly after immediately falling to sleep.

Kim, Ron and Wade back in their room just shrugged.

"Meh, poor guy must be tired." Ron says

"I know, I'm tired too there's just so much to process Ron, we have much to think about." Kim says.

"Whatever may happen to us KP, I am glad we're in this together." Ron says

"Same here." Wade says. Boy is he glad he tagged along in the mission, otherwise he'd lost them by now, he'll be jobless and that prospect is his second worst fear next to losing his only friends.

"Let's just sleep, after we're properly rested we can think better" Kim says, stretching and laying herself to the bed, closing her eyes with Ron next to her, Wade on the floor.

"Sure thing KP" Ron said yawning eager to go to sleep, while Wade seems already unconscious on his bed, not clear when he goes to sleep.

"This sure is a weird day…" Ron said drifting to sleep with Kim next to him already sleeping.

* * *

**Author's thought**

It feels weird making a story when you're in it, somehow as you're the author you have to make sure your character resembles you. But if I give myself a too cool role or line or if it's out of character then the story will be overpowered and Kim and Ron will not be the main hero anymore and then I will feel bad because I am not a self kissing bastard.

* * *

**Recap and Sneak Preview**

It's a freakin interlude, just plain conversation so the story has structure and not just jumping in to where the action is. Basically I welcome them, yadda yadda, give them a place to stay and rest. Nuff said.

* * *

**Message of the Day**

Author: I have good news, bad news, good news and bad news for all of you readers

Bystander: Yeah? What is it?

Author: The first good news is that I still write an update for my story didnt I?

Bystander: Yeah, you did.

Author: The first bad news is that this is my last update, I'm leaving this story as a cliffhanger.

Bystander: Noooooo! Anything but that!

Author: The second good news is that I'm joking about the first bad news.

Bystander: Phew good then.

Author: The last bad news is that I have final exams for the next two weeks, so I have to stop writing for a while.

Bystander: ...I hate you

Author: Nice to meet you too, until then, this is Raile21 your author writing

* * *

**Quotes of the Day**

Today we have two quotes. I modified the quote from the show myself.

_**Anything is Possible, for Impossible is Nothing. So if Nothing is Impossible, then Anything must be Possible**._

A modified quote by Raile21 as a tribute to Kim Possible

_**Never be normal! Be different! Not weird! Be different! Those who know the difference between weird and different is those who most probably will succeed**. _

A modified quote by Raile21 as a tribute to Ron Stoppable


	5. Part Five

**A Sitch in Time, Space and Reality**

Helloooo everybody! As you have all know for this past two weeks I've been silent. That's because if any of you bother to read this opening message and **'THE MESSAGE OF THE DAY!'** section at the end of **EVERY CHAPTER!** Then you will know that I've been busy studying for my Final Exam, but that's all over baby! It's the beginning of my Summer Holiday! Yippeee!

At least, here in Australia that is, those of you in the United States and Britain, Happy Chilling. It's the beach for me, with the box jellyfish, great white sharks and all, brrrr… suddenly I wish I can go snowboarding instead.

All right! Time for my Fifth Disclaimer! I know I'm getting sick of this too, but lawsuit! You're not getting my ass today! **I do not own anything in Kim Possible, with the exception to this story, Kim Possible franchise belongs to Disney Co **those cool and talented SNAKES (Scintillating Nominee for Aboveaveraged Kindness to Endangered Snakes), both figuratively and literally.

**IMPORTANT!** Make sure you read today's **'Message of The Day'**! As I will pull another trick out of my hat, the idea is entirely mine (at least I haven't seen anyone else using it as far as I know) and it's born out of my mad creativity.

And finally, as I promised, after two weeks of silence, here it is, without further ado, chapter seven! **'OLD HABITS DIE HARD'!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven –**

**OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

**Sydney, Australia, Pacific Square, 01:24 PM, 27 October 2007, Saturday**

In our last chapter, Kim, Ron and Wade are invited to stay the night at Raile's place, after a hot tea drink and a long discussion, all of them are weary and exhausted, Raile even collapsed on his bed immediately after moving the bed for Wade.

When the sun shining through the window become unbearable to Raile's eyes, he stirs and suddenly he open his eyes after a wonderful dreamless sleep. That pretty much show how exhausted and weary he was yesterday. After waking up, he sits at the dge of his bed only to smell an equally wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. Raile then eagerly step out of his bed to follow this scent to its source. With his stomach grumbling urging him to hasten his steps. Exiting his room, Raile see that Ron is cooking breakfast, well… Lunch, whatever it is it smells delicious, Kim and Wade is eating eggs and bacon on the living room desk where they have an interesting discussion yesterday.

"Hi Ron, smells good, got any for me?" Raile greets his guest from the hall near the kitchen

Ron sees Raile, smiled and scooping up another pair of fluffy omelet's and bacons on a plate and handing it to Raile's outstretched hand.

"Sure thing, I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen." Ron says

"Nah, that's fine, I'm hungry and as long as I can eat, I'm happy." Raile says to Ron, happily accepting the plate.

"Thanks, you have good supply of herbs and ingredients here Raile." Ron remarks

"What can I say? I love to cook." Raile reply to Ron as he join Kim and Wade at the dining table and start wolfing down his food with amazing gusto, Ron's cooking is great, and possibly better than what Raile can ever do. Mentally Raile noted himself to ask how he did it.

"So Raile you sleep well yesterday?" Kim says trying to start a conversation

"Hmpph! Can't talk, eat now, talk later." Raile answers, straining with each syllable with chunks of bacon and eggs streaming down his throat. Rufus, which is also on the table just watching Raile, god knows what the little guy is thinking.

Rufus: _Hinc Amateur._

So, Kim and Wade just watch Raile wolfing down his breakfast as they have already finish theirs, and then Ron come over with a plate of his own

"Whoa slow down there, its not going anywhere you know." Ron says, taking a seat beside Kim

"Can't help it ,its too good." Raile say after he choked himself and drink a glass of water

"RFF Syndrome" Kim says

"Definitely" Wade says

"What's what now?" Raile say, he dont know what that means and he's getting confused

"Ron's Firstimer Food Syndrome. Every person who has a taste of Ron's cooking first time can't get enough stuff of his cooking. You should have seen the length of the line waiting to get served when Ron's in charge of the home economic class." Kim says, cant help sounding proud of Ron's achievement

"With his cooking, they better be! So Ron, how about you cook everyday? I'll even wash the dishes for you, please!" Raile say with desperation to Ron

"Yeah, about that…" Ron says unsurely give a fleeting look to Kim

"Problem is Raile, we don't know if we can, firstly our first priority is to return back home, its nice meeting you, but I don't know if I want to stay here forever." Kim says

Raile pause to consider this, he know that the nature of the conversation has turned serious. _Okay then serious mode it is._ He straighten hisface and start forming ideas, options and plan, anything to help him in this matter.

"I understand Kim, but sadly I don't even have the slightest idea of how all of you can return back to home, and as far as I know not even our techs are able to create a transdimensional transportation device, we have an invisible tank made by the British as far as I know and the possibility of a cloaking device for infantry personnel in the future, but that's our world most advanced tech gadget today. And don't even make me start on the mythical department either. There is no known magical tome, idol or devices that exist in our world, so scratch that possibility of transdimensional transportation. Sorry Kim, I have nothing." Raile say to Kim, he can see she's disappointed but he really can't do anything to help her return home.

"But hey, you've got Wade here, I'm sure he's smart enough to make such a device for you." Raile says trying to cheer up Kim

"Yes, it is possible, I have the data from the vortex in my data pad, but it will take a long time and would need a large amount of resources and funding for it to succeed." Wade says pointing and his data pad

"See, it is possible, don't worry Kim, sooner or later you'll return back home, I'm sure of it. So all you have to do is get a part time job and collect some billions of dollars to start funding Wade's research and you're well on your way back home." Raile says in an overly happy attitude, only to be met with a dejected crowd.

"I'm not helping am I?" Raile says, mentally kicking himself in the back

"In a manner of speaking…" Kim says

"KP…" Ron says, Kim turned to face Ron with a sad face only to meet Ron's determined expression

"Ron…" Kim says, glancing sideways, she dare not meet Ron's eyes because she feels that she, as the team leader has failed them in a mission.

Seeing this, Ron hesitates before continuing...

"You know what KP? I believe you. I believe you and Wade can return us back home, and no matter what KP, we're here for you, so let's get started on our attempt to get back home." Ron says with the utmost confidence without a single doubt apparent

Kim seems to gather her wits and fire again after hearing the love of her life saying those encouraging words to her, believe… hope… It's what she needed the most in her depressed state, and Ron has given it to her. He have given to her that which she needed the most, Hope… For that Kim is grateful and glad that she has Ron and her friends by her side in their endeavor to return home.

"That's what I'm talking about! Finally there's somebody who has an optimistic view and the drive to never give up, no matter what!" Raile says

"By the way Kim, I would be more than happy to have you guys stay here, in what would be a long and perilous journey and effort in returning home, you guys can still use that room, its previous occupants is back home in their respective countries." Raile says again to Kim, Ron and Wade, but in truth he simply cant get his mind out of Ron's cooking, they stay here, meaning more chance for him to enjoy eating that delicious, mouth watering food.

"Fine, but we're paying rent. I'll have no charity case while I'm here Raile." Kim says loving her independence

"I'd rather you not, but if you insist, what can I say? But do you have any idea how you can get money while you're here?" Raile says, folding both his arms

"We'll do it old school of course, I save the world back home, which means I can do it here. Wade can you create another website here? We still won't charge them for what we do, I'm not team impossible, but add an option to give a donation for our cause in returning home." Kim says

"I'm on it Kim! Finally something I'm good at to do." Wade beamed at the prospect of once again managing the Kim Possible website

"You're a genius Kim! Yes that could definitely work Kim. I bid you good luck in your endeavor in returning home, I'll try not to get in the way then when you're working." Raile says

"Not so fast, you've also convinced me in this plan along with Ron and Wade. So will you help us return back home too? You're our friend now, so it would be fitting if you also take part in this." Kim says, finally smiling and her mood is lifted up

Raile is deeply touched and happy that she, THE Kim Possible would consider him one of her friends. Finally in his young life, he have the chance to be part of something big, to have an adventure in life and possibly gain much in this adventure, starting with…

"Throw me lunch made by Ron everyday and you have a deal Kim." Raile grins and extend his hand offering a handshake to seal the deal to Kim.

Kim glanced at Ron, grinning also before confidently shake Raile's hand, therefore sealing the deal.

"Deal" Kim says

"Hey! KP! I'm the one who has to cook!" Ron said protesting this turn of event

"And I'm the team leader. You said you'll support my decision Ron? Or is that just empty talk? Please Ron. I also would love to have your cooking everyday…" Kim says and starting to use to dreaded Puppy Dog Pout against Ron

Ron closed his eyes sensing the incoming PDP

"You're using the Puppy Dog Pout aren't you KP?" Ron says with eyes closed

"No she's not Ron, trust me on this she's just using an ordinary pout" Raile says, but he wouldn't know since Kim's back is towards him, so he wouldn't be able to see her face.

"Really?" Ron open his eyes only to face the Puppy Dog Pout, having receive the full impact of the PDP Ron yells and finally submit to its power

"Arrrggghhh, its not fair, fine! Raile you traitor!" Ron yells

"Sorry Ron, it's either you or my stomach, and tasting your cooking it doesn't take a genius like Wade to know what I would choose." Raile says still grinning.

"So we're all in this together?" Kim says facing all of them, her new team with the addition of a local that will definitely help them.

"You bet!" Raile says, he felt like he just died and gone to heaven, excited as he is with his new adventure.

"I still got your back KP!" Ron says still a bit miffed at having extra chores everyday

"I won't have it any other way." Wade says

"Allright! So Team Possible is going business in another dimension now! Let's do our best once again!" Kim says, with spirits lifted high and her right arms raised

"YEAAHHH!" All three yells in agreement

Rufus: "Uhuh! Rip it!", Rufus is in DJ mode, wearing a mini sunglasses and a minired hat from god knows where

* * *

Another Video AMV that I think will fit the title of the story nicely. 

If you enjoyed the previous AMV, thank you. You will definitely enjoy this next one.

**This song is perfect to represents Ron's feeling of how he feels about Kim's love of danger in missions and how they will once again be facing danger in our world, he simply cannot face the prospect of Kim getting hurt, he hate seeing Kim get hurt and hope that nothing bad will ever befall Kim.**

First open the popular youtube site, then…

Type in search, **Ten Second Epic "Old Habits Die Hard" **

A new Music Video posted by** 'motherofvideoman'**

**Warning the video may be removed at any time by the creator or by youtube, the author of this story is in no way responsible if the video mentioned is not there.**

You then can have the option of viewing the video **before, during or after** you read the story. As I try to choose video that has the same feel and tone as the part of the story I am trying to bring to life.

Disclaimer, before I start I will have to say that **the video does not belong to me, I did not make it, I did not own it, and I certainly didn't use the video to gain any monetary gain whatsoever**, this particular video belong to '**motherofvideoman**' using features provided by youtube.

And furthermore **I in anyway am not associated with youtube in any way**. And **the most important notice is that I am in no way forcing you to open youtube** and check this video out, It is all up to you if you decide to watch it or not. For those that think that I breach any sort of copyright or regulation, go to Hxxx, they decide their own decision not me, and **it's not illegal to jump from one site and open another by their own accord**.

* * *

**Author's Thought**

It feels good to once again write, tell you what when I did my exam, I did it with ease, answers streaming out of my brain, and you know what I think? I think its all thanks to writing this fanfiction, that is, my grammar and my word has gone way better than before I did this story. I can better express myself in words than anytime in my life. So I automatically just think what I want to say and my mind just translate it to how best I can write it. Thank you literature! Hope I pass my exam, I study really hard!

* * *

**Recap and Sneak Preview**

So, its official, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Wade Load have progressed from being my guess to being my new share mate! With me joining in their endeavor of returning back to their home, this will certainly be an adventure of a lifetime!

* * *

**Message of the Day**

You know what? I'm sick of the lack of reviews I've been getting lately. So I've been thinking of how I can encourage readers to review more. You know what do I get? An idea!

Therefore I've decided that **the first four reviewers will get the chance to appear in my story! That's right you heard me right! A chance to be in my story!**

**How do you do that you ask? **

**It's easy! First submit a good, helpful and relevant review, and it must be a registered review! No anonymous review will be considered the first four! No multiple registered review by the same person in a row will be accepted!**

**Then at the end tell me what name you would want me to use to appear in a story chapter, as well as what personality and what gender you want to be. I will not accept any personality that is morally wrong or ethically unacceptable, so be warned!**

**That's it just name, gender and personality, the rest will be up to me, the character's well-being, action, line and scene will be up to me but those 4 first reviewers will be guaranteed at least be mentioned once or at least have one line given by me.**

**So, you will never know, you might never get to appear in a movie, but you can at least appear in a story novel. So start reviewing! It might just be you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Quote of the Day**

_**Everything that is new or uncommon raises a pleasure in the imagination, because it fills the soul with an agreeable surprise, gratifies its curiosity, and gives it an idea of which it was not before possessed.**_**  
**

**A quote by Joseph Addison**


End file.
